Nuit Endrabblée
by Neechu
Summary: [Recueil de drabbles] 100 mots pour des petits bouts de vie, il peut se passer beaucoup de choses en 15 minutes. [Tous genres, Canon, UA, etc.]
1. Épilation - Sasha B & Connie S

**Disclaimer :** SnK ne m'appartient en rien, fort heureusement !  
 **Note :** Il s'agit d'un recueil de drabbles (encore !) écrits en moins de 15 minutes dans le cadre d'une nuit d'écriture de l'APDES. Plus d'informations sur le forum (lien sur mon profil) ou via PM. Entre parenthèses sont indiqués les participants ayant fournis le thème et personnage ou couple qui ont été tirés au sort.  
 **Thème (Nataku Makuraka) :** Épilation  
 **Pairing (Mamsayi) :** Sasha & Connie

.

* * *

 _Nuit Endrabblée  
_. **  
Drabble #1**

* * *

.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Tu fais encore à bouffer ? On sort de table !

Sasha soupira en continuant de remuer la pâte brune étrange qui fondait dans une casserole au dessus d'un réchaud.

\- Je ne fais pas _que_ manger.

Connie ne dit rien mais son regard parlait pour lui.

\- C'est quoi alors, ton truc ? On dirait un vieux caramel dégueulasse.

\- Tends ton bras.

Connie s'exécuta alors que Sasha trempa une spatule en bois dans la pâte et lui appliqua sur le bras.

Après un cri et des larmes, Connie promit à Sasha de ne plus jamais la traiter de chochotte.


	2. Promesse Muette - Eren Jäger & Hannes

**Disclaimer :** SnK ne m'appartient en rien, fort heureusement !  
 **Note :** Il s'agit d'un recueil de drabbles (encore !) écrits en moins de 15 minutes dans le cadre d'une nuit d'écriture de l'APDES. Plus d'informations sur le forum (lien sur mon profil) ou via PM. Entre parenthèses sont indiqués les participants ayant fournis le thème et personnage ou couple qui ont été tirés au sort.  
 **Thème (Neechu) :** Promesse Muette  
 **Pairing (ShinyZancrow) :** Eren & Hannes

.

* * *

 _Nuit Endrabblée  
_. **  
Drabble #2**

* * *

.

Ils s'étaient quittés sans un mot.

Mais chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait seul, Hannes ne pensait pas au sang, aux cris, à ces êtres immenses aux visages ahuris qui mangeaient les hommes, femmes et enfants avec une indifférence terrifiante.

Il repensait à ces yeux, bleus et verts à la fois. À cet enfant dont il s'était moqué, et qui était désormais orphelin à cause de son manque de courage.

Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, il n'avait jamais été préparé à affronter ces titans. Mais il se promit de l'être la prochaine fois.

Il se promit qu'Eren ne perdrait plus personne.


	3. Berserk - Kenny Ackerman & Uri Reiss

**Disclaimer :** SnK ne m'appartient en rien, fort heureusement !  
 **Note :** Il s'agit d'un recueil de drabbles (encore !) écrits en moins de 15 minutes dans le cadre d'une nuit d'écriture de l'APDES. Plus d'informations sur le forum (lien sur mon profil) ou via PM. Entre parenthèses sont indiqués les participants ayant fournis le thèmes et personnage ou couple qui ont été tirés au sort.  
 **Thème (Shimadrael) :** Berserk  
 **Pairing (Jyanadavega) :** Kenny & Uri

.

* * *

 _Nuit Endrabblée  
_. **  
Drabble #3**

* * *

.

C'était dans les gènes, qu'on lui avait dit un jour.

Certes, il était bien né Ackerman et il savait parfaitement ce que cela impliquait. Et même s'il était familier avec cette soudaine puissance qui l'envahissait souvent, il lui arrivait de se sentir submergé.

Lui qui avait toujours vécu pour lui, pour sauver sa peau et laver l'honneur des Ackerman, il se retrouvait à protéger cet homme qu'il avait chassé pendant des années.

Et c'était quand Uri se retrouvait en danger que Kenny sentait monter en lui une puissance aussi nouvelle qu'étrange, et qui n'avait rien à voir avec son sang.


	4. Nain - Sasha Braus

**Disclaimer :** SnK ne m'appartient en rien, fort heureusement !  
 **Note :** Il s'agit d'un recueil de drabbles (encore !) écrits en moins de 15 minutes dans le cadre d'une nuit d'écriture de l'APDES. Plus d'informations sur le forum (lien sur mon profil) ou via PM. Entre parenthèses sont indiqués les participants ayant fournis le thèmes et personnage ou couple qui ont été tirés au sort.  
 **Thème (Hikari Yumeko) :** Nain  
 **Personnage (Atsuka-chan) :** Sasha

.

* * *

 _Nuit Endrabblée  
_. **  
Drabble #4**

* * *

.

On lui avait demandé de s'occuper de la bouffe ce soir-là. Et c'était plus fort qu'elle, c'était tout ce que son père lui avait appris à faire depuis qu'elle était capable de tendre la corde de son arc. Le ragoût dégageait une fumée délicieuse, et elle avait vraiment hâte de le goûter. Mais à la place elle maudissait les abrutis qui avaient pouffé lorsqu'elle avait annoncé ce qu'elle avait cuisiné. Et encore plus ceux qui s'étaient tournés vers le Caporal-chef.

Ce n'était pas de sa faute si cela s'appelait un lapin nain, et encore moins si son supérieur était petit !


	5. Soyez vous-même - Hanji Zoë & Titan

**Disclaimer :** SnK ne m'appartient en rien, fort heureusement !  
 **Note :** Il s'agit d'un recueil de drabbles (encore !) écrits en moins de 15 minutes dans le cadre d'une nuit d'écriture de l'APDES. Plus d'informations sur le forum (lien sur mon profil) ou via PM. Entre parenthèses sont indiqués les participants ayant fournis le thèmes et personnage ou couple qui ont été tirés au sort.  
 **Thème (Mlle Nyaa) :** « Soyez vous même, les autres sont déjà pris. » Oscar Wilde  
 **Pairing (Hikari Yumeko) :** Hanji & Titan

.

* * *

 _Nuit Endrabblée  
_. **  
Drabble** **#5**

* * *

.

\- Je m'en tape, avait froidement répondu Hanji au nez des membres de la garnison qui les aidaient à déplacer le titan fraîchement capturé et qui regardait le Capitaine avec de grands yeux ahuris. Vous pouvez bien penser ce que vous voulez. Ce n'est pas vous qui allez vous occuper de ce titan. Et de toute façon, si je ne fais pas ces expériences, qui les fera ? Toi ? Ou peut-être l'autre derrière ? … Voilà, personne.

Sa main se posa affectueusement sur le front de cet être si grand et si léger.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Albert, ils ne te feront aucun mal. Promis.


	6. À contre-courant - Mikasa Ackerman

**Disclaimer :** SnK ne m'appartient en rien, fort heureusement !  
 **Note :** Il s'agit d'un recueil de drabbles (encore !) écrits en moins de 15 minutes dans le cadre d'une nuit d'écriture de l'APDES. Plus d'informations sur le forum (lien sur mon profil) ou via PM. Entre parenthèses sont indiqués les participants ayant fournis le thèmes et personnage ou couple qui ont été tirés au sort.  
 **Thème (Neechu) :** À contre-courant  
 **Personnage (Slavy) :** Mikasa

.

* * *

 _Nuit Endrabblée  
_. **  
Drabble #6**

* * *

.

Elle le sentait, elle le savait. Les vents ne lui étaient pas favorables, et elle utilisait davantage de gaz pour avancer mais elle n'y fit pas attention et continua de se battre malgré tout.

Ce n'était pas important.

Plus rien n'avait d'importance de toute façon.

Parce qu'Eren n'était plus.

Eren était mort.

Mais malgré sa résignation, son cerveau refusa d'accepter la mort qui s'offrait à elle lorsque ses bonbonnes furent finalement vides.

Elle devait vivre pour que tout le monde se rappelle de Eren. Pour qu'elle se rappelle de lui, de tout ce qu'ils avaient fait malgré l'avis des autres.


	7. Différent - Mina Carolina

**Disclaimer :** SnK ne m'appartient en rien, fort heureusement !  
 **Note :** Il s'agit d'un recueil de drabbles (encore !) écrits en moins de 15 minutes dans le cadre d'une nuit d'écriture de l'APDES. Plus d'informations sur le forum (lien sur mon profil) ou via PM. Entre parenthèses sont indiqués les participants ayant fournis le thèmes et personnage ou couple qui ont été tirés au sort.  
 **Thème (Shiro) :** Différent  
 **Personnage (Nataku Makuraka) :** Mina Carolina

.

* * *

 _Nuit Endrabblée  
_. **  
Drabble #7**

* * *

.

Elle savait à quoi elle s'engageait lorsqu'elle était entrée dans l'armée. Elle avait supporté tous les entraînements, elle avait tenu jusqu'au bout. Elle avait même décidé de rejoindre les bataillons, de se battre pour l'humanité.

Et pourtant.

Pourtant, malgré ces trois années de sueur, de douleur, et de larmes, se retrouver devant un titan, un vrai, c'était différent.

Rien ne l'avait préparé au bruit des os de ses camarades se brisant entre les dents de ces titans, aux cris de ses amis. À la mort.

Non, vraiment, rien n'aurait pu la préparer à ça.

Pas même à sa propre mort.


	8. Mais où est le lapin ? - Jean & Armin

**Disclaimer :** SnK ne m'appartient en rien, fort heureusement !  
 **Note :** Il s'agit d'un recueil de drabbles (encore !) écrits en moins de 15 minutes dans le cadre d'une nuit d'écriture de l'APDES. Plus d'informations sur le forum (lien sur mon profil) ou via PM. Entre parenthèses sont indiqués les participants ayant fournis le thèmes et personnage ou couple qui ont été tirés au sort.  
 **Thème (Slavy) :** « Mais où est le lapin ? »  
 **Pairing (Anonyme) :** Jean & Armin

.

* * *

 _Nuit Endrabblée  
_. **  
Drabble #8**

* * *

.

\- Mais où est le lapin ?

Jean et Armin se regardèrent un instant.

\- J'avais fermé la cage, certifia Jean.

Oui, il s'en rappelait parfaitement. Il avait été de garde autour de la maison pour s'assurer qu'aucun membre des Brigades Spéciales ne viendraient rôder dans le coin. Puis, il avait ouvert la cage pour filer une carotte à la bestiole. Puis...

\- Jean ? demanda calmement Armin, légèrement inquiet en voyant le jeune homme rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

Le concerné observa les brindilles de foin coincées entre ses mèches blondes et rougit de plus belle.

Puis Armin était arrivé.

\- Bordel de merde !

.

* * *

.

 _Tu ne trompes personne, jolie petite pas-si-anonyme tu sais ! ;-)  
Un jour, tu trouveras le lapin !_


	9. Super-héros - Marlow F & Hitch D

**Disclaimer :** SnK ne m'appartient en rien, fort heureusement !  
 **Note :** Il s'agit d'un recueil de drabbles (encore !) écrits en moins de 15 minutes dans le cadre d'une nuit d'écriture de l'APDES. Plus d'informations sur le forum (lien sur mon profil) ou via PM. Entre parenthèses sont indiqués les participants ayant fournis le thèmes et personnage ou couple qui ont été tirés au sort.  
 **Thème (Nataku Makuraka) :** Super-Héros  
 **Pairing (Mlle Nyaa) :** Marlow & Hitch

.

* * *

 _Nuit Endrabblée  
_. **  
Drabble #9**

* * *

.

Parfois, Hitch se demandait vraiment pour qui Marlow se prenait. Il sortait vraiment du lot avec ses projets idéalistes. Parfois, elle pensait même qu'il s'était complètement planté de corps d'armée. Elle l'aurait plus vu dans la Garnison, ou peut-être même dans les Bataillons d'Exploration, crétin comme il était.

Combattre la corruption, se retourner contre ses supérieurs. Quel débile !

Et pourtant.

Pourtant, elle s'était retrouvée à le défendre et lui sauver la peau près du port en voyant des supérieurs revendre en douce des caisses remplies d'équipements ou d'autres trucs.

Vraiment, c'était stupide. Les super-héros, ça ne pouvait pas exister.

* * *

.

 _Forcément, ma douce Grise, celui-là il est pour toi._


	10. Encastrer - Jean Kirstein & Armin Arlert

**Disclaimer :** SnK ne m'appartient en rien, fort heureusement !  
 **Note :** Il s'agit d'un recueil de drabbles (encore !) écrits en moins de 15 minutes dans le cadre d'une nuit d'écriture de l'APDES. Plus d'informations sur le forum (lien sur mon profil) ou via PM. Entre parenthèses sont indiqués les participants ayant fournis le thème et personnage ou couple qui ont été tirés au sort.  
 **Thème (Baka-Shiro) :** Encastrer  
 **Pairing (Griseldis) :** Jean & Armin

.

* * *

 _Nuit Endrabblée  
_. **  
Drabble #10**

* * *

.

Pour une fois, Jean aurait voulu mourir tant la honte qui l'envahissait était immense.

S'il n'avait jamais apprécié Eren, il le détestait à présent. Ce con avait rien trouvé de mieux que de venir à ce moment précis et le fait que celui-ci ignora complètement ce qu'il était en train de faire pour rentrer dans une rage folle qui ameuta le reste de l'escouade.

\- Tête-de-cheval, espèce de connard ! Viens-là que je t'encastre ! Bordel, Armin, tu vas bien ?

Ce dernier, dont le visage s'était réfugié sous son oreiller parce que oui, il allait même très bien, lui hurla de sortir immédiatement.


	11. Bûcheron - Connie Springer

**Disclaimer :** SnK ne m'appartient en rien, fort heureusement !  
 **Note :** Il s'agit d'un recueil de drabbles (encore !) écrits en moins de 15 minutes dans le cadre d'une nuit d'écriture de l'APDES. Plus d'informations sur le forum (lien sur mon profil) ou via PM. Entre parenthèses sont indiqués les participants ayant fournis le thème et personnage ou couple qui ont été tirés au sort.  
 **Thème (Zancrow99) :** Bûcheron  
 **Pairing (Hikari Yumeko) :** Connie

.

* * *

 _Nuit Endrabblée  
_. **  
Drabble #11**

* * *

.

Il était pas le plus futé ni le plus fort, mais cela ne devait quand même pas être bien difficile. Il avait vu son père ou d'autres hommes du village le faire plusieurs fois. Puis, zut, il était un fichu membre des Bataillons d'Exploration!

Ce n'était pas son métier, mais s'il arrivait à trancher des nuques de Titans hauts de quinze mètres il arriverait bien à couper un arbre.

Mais franchement, des fois, il se demandait si ses amis avaient un tant soit peu confiance en lui ou s'ils le taquinaient juste.

Surtout Jean :

\- Coupe bien la bonne bûche, hein !


	12. Chatouilles - Armin A & Annie L

**Disclaimer :** SnK ne m'appartient en rien, fort heureusement !  
 **Note :** Il s'agit d'un recueil de drabbles (encore !) écrits en moins de 15 minutes dans le cadre d'une nuit d'écriture de l'APDES. Plus d'informations sur le forum (lien sur mon profil) ou via PM. Entre parenthèses sont indiqués les participants ayant fournis le thème et personnage ou couple qui ont été tirés au sort.  
 **Thème (Neechu) :** Chatouilles  
 **Pairing (Atsuka) :** Armin & Annie

.

* * *

 _Nuit Endrabblée  
_. **  
Drabble #12**

* * *

.

C'était plus fort que lui, ses yeux analysaient tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui, en particulier ses camarades. Leurs forces, leurs faiblesses, il les avait tellement observé qu'il les connaissait presque par cœur désormais. Certains étaient plus dur que d'autres à comprendre.

Annie avait été un véritable mystère à percer à elle tout seule.

Il ne comptait pas les heures qu'il avait passé à l'observer, autant qu'il pouvait.

Et finalement, c'était aussi surprenant qu'incroyable.

C'était un jour avec une petite brise fraîche, où ses cheveux détachés pour une fois, venaient effleurer sa nuque et la faisait discrètement grimacer.

.

* * *

.

 _Atsuka, forcément, ce drabble était pour toi ! :3  
(Même si je sais que tu es une vile partisane du Angst haha)_


	13. Réapprendre - Connie S & Armin A

**Disclaimer :** SnK ne m'appartient en rien, fort heureusement !  
 **Note :** Il s'agit d'un recueil de drabbles (encore !) écrits en moins de 15 minutes dans le cadre d'une nuit d'écriture de l'APDES. Plus d'informations sur le forum (lien sur mon profil) ou via PM. Entre parenthèses sont indiqués les participants ayant fournis le thème et personnage ou couple qui ont été tirés au sort.  
 **Thème (Atsuka) :** Réapprendre  
 **Pairing (Nataku Makuraka) :** Connie/Armin

.

* * *

 _Nuit Endrabblée  
_. **  
Drabble #13**

* * *

.

Il y avait cru. Il y avait _vraiment_ cru au calme. À un Jean parfaitement silencieux la nuit.

Il s'y était même habitué.

Mais pour une sombre raison, qui lui donnait vraiment envie d'aller dormir dehors ou n'importe où tant que ce serait silencieux. Mais il avait bien trop peur du Caporal-chef pour tenter ce genre d'aventure.

Alors il devait s'y faire à nouveau. Réapprendre à dormir son oreiller greffé sur la tête.

Au moins, il avait de la chance, Armin avait bien plus de savoir vivre (ou avait vraiment peur de la réaction d'Eren) parce qu'il ne l'entendait jamais.


	14. Bâtard - Kenny Ackerman & Levi

**Disclaimer :** SnK ne m'appartient en rien, fort heureusement !  
 **Note :** Il s'agit d'un recueil de drabbles (encore !) écrits en moins de 15 minutes dans le cadre d'une nuit d'écriture de l'APDES. Plus d'informations sur le forum (lien sur mon profil) ou via PM. Entre parenthèses sont indiqués les participants ayant fournis le thème et personnage ou couple qui ont été tirés au sort.  
 **Thème (Baka-Shiro) :** Bâtard  
 **Pairing (Jyanadavega) :** Kenny & Levi

.

* * *

 _Nuit Endrabblée  
_. **  
Drabble #14**

* * *

.

C'était un bon petit gosse qui n'avait tout simplement pas eu de chance. Être né dans un endroit pareil c'était déjà pas facile en soi, mais être un Ackerman, de surcroît, cela devait être encore pire. Même si ce pauvre gosse n'en avait même pas conscience.

« Levi. Juste Levi », qu'il lui avait dit de cette voix si faible qu'il l'entendait à peine. Kuchel avait peut-être raison, au final, de lui cacher son nom de famille et de l'élever comme un bâtard.

Après tout, qu'aurait-il gagné avec un tel nom quand il devait déjà se battre chaque jour juste pour survivre ?


	15. La pluie - Mike Zacharius & Nanaba

**Disclaimer :** SnK ne m'appartient en rien, fort heureusement !  
 **Note :** Il s'agit d'un recueil de drabbles (encore !) écrits en moins de 15 minutes dans le cadre d'une nuit d'écriture de l'APDES. Plus d'informations sur le forum (lien sur mon profil) ou via PM. Entre parenthèses sont indiqués les participants ayant fournis le thème et personnage ou couple qui ont été tirés au sort.  
 **Thème (Mamsayi) :** La pluie  
 **Pairing :** Mike & Nanaba

.

* * *

 _Nuit Endrabblée  
_. **  
Drabble #15**

* * *

.

Ploc. Ploc. Ploc.

C'était régulier, calme et reposant.

Mais seulement quand ils étaient à l'intérieur des murs, au chaud dans ce lit trop petit pour deux mais même pour lui tout seul. Mais au fil du temps, ils avaient appris à se glisser parfaitement l'un contre l'autre pour que les pieds de Mike ne dépassent plus du lit. Puis, Nanaba n'était pas tellement grande non plus.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait de plus réconfortant. Le bruit de la pluie dehors qu'elle entendait parfaitement parce que Mike ne fermait jamais la fenêtre, ou se réfugier dans ses bras.


	16. BDSM - Moblit Berner

**Disclaimer :** SnK ne m'appartient en rien, fort heureusement !  
 **Note :** Il s'agit d'un recueil de drabbles (encore !) écrits en moins de 15 minutes dans le cadre d'une nuit d'écriture de l'APDES. Plus d'informations sur le forum (lien sur mon profil) ou via PM. Entre parenthèses sont indiqués les participants ayant fournis le thème et personnage ou couple qui ont été tirés au sort.  
 **Thème (Shimdrael) :** BDSM  
 **Pairing (Hikari) :** Moblit

.

* * *

 _Nuit Endrabblée  
_. **  
Drabble #16**

* * *

.

Hanji avait toujours eu l'esprit tordu et ce n'était vraiment plus un secret pour personne. Et derrière son air constamment nerveux, jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer voir cette lueur dans le regard de son petit assistant parfait.

Elle n'avait pas fait exprès, ses nerfs étaient toujours à fleur de peau quand elle passait plusieurs nuits de suite à faire ses recherches et s'il n'avait pas insisté elle n'aurait pas manqué de l'étrangler.

Il était difficile de surprendre Hanji, et le fait qu'il lui pardonne n'était pas étonnant. Ce qui était presque choquant, c'était qu'il lui demandât, avec sérieux, de recommencer.


	17. Point de lumière dans ta force - Mike Z

**Disclaimer :** SnK ne m'appartient en rien, fort heureusement !  
 **Note :** Il s'agit d'un recueil de drabbles (encore !) écrits en moins de 15 minutes dans le cadre d'une nuit d'écriture de l'APDES. Plus d'informations sur le forum (lien sur mon profil) ou via PM. Entre parenthèses sont indiqués les participants ayant fournis le thème et personnage ou couple qui ont été tirés au sort.  
 **Thème (Slavy) :** Point de lumière dans ta force, jeune padawan.  
 **Pairing (Grise) :** Mike

.

* * *

 _Nuit Endrabblée  
_. **  
Drabble #17**

* * *

.

\- Point de lumière dans ta force, jeune padawan.

C'était la seule fois où Mike avait essayé de faire de l'humour. Et il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais vu Star Wars. Mais, bien entendu, cela n'avait pas échappé à Hanji qui était arrivée au même moment avec Erwin et qui, en riant à gorge déployée, avait déclaré :

\- Allez, en route Chewbacca, et montre-nous de quoi tu es capable.

C'était la seule fois où il avait essayé de faire de l'humour parce que Nanaba l'avait écrasé à plate couture au stand de tir et était silencieusement repartie.

.

* * *

 _._

 _J'étais décidément fatiguée ce soir-là. Je précise qu'il s'agit d'un ModernUA. Parce que caser StarWars dans SnK c'est impossibeul._


	18. Pancarte - Levi

**Disclaimer :** SnK ne m'appartient en rien, fort heureusement !  
 **Note :** Il s'agit d'un recueil de drabbles (encore !) écrits en moins de 15 minutes dans le cadre d'une nuit d'écriture de l'APDES. Plus d'informations sur le forum (lien sur mon profil) ou via PM. Entre parenthèses sont indiqués les participants ayant fournis le thème et personnage ou couple qui ont été tirés au sort.  
 **Thème (Nataku Makuraka) :** Pancarte  
 **Pairing (Mamsayi) :** Levi

.

* * *

 _Nuit Endrabblée  
_. **  
Drabble #18**

* * *

.

\- Levi, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

\- Quoi ? Ça ne se voit pas ?

Erwin soupire en observant la porte de son bureau.

\- Tu ne peux pas interdire aux gens d'entrer dans mon bureau.

\- Je ne leur interdis pas.

\- Tu leur demandes de se laver à la javel et de rentrer sans chaussures. Cela revient au même. Qui se lave à la javel ?

\- On sait pas où ils ont traîné.

\- Retire-moi cette pancarte, c'est ridicule. Je ferai venir quelqu'un pour nettoyer mon bureau dans ce cas.

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que, ta gueule. Je péterai les doigts de la première personne qui entrera.

.

* * *

 _._

 _Parce que. Voilà. J'ai la capacité argumentative de Levi.  
Plus sérieusement, il donne quoi comme raison, le Levi, pour être le SEUL à laver le bureau d'Erwin ?_


	19. Complot - Hanji Zoë

**Disclaimer :** SnK ne m'appartient en rien, fort heureusement ! (Spoil du chapitre je ne sais pas combien, après le chapitre 51. Donc faites attention.)  
 **Note :** Il s'agit d'un recueil de drabbles (encore !) écrits en moins de 15 minutes dans le cadre d'une nuit d'écriture de l'APDES. Plus d'informations sur le forum (lien sur mon profil) ou via PM. Entre parenthèses sont indiqués les participants ayant fournis le thème et personnage ou couple qui ont été tirés au sort.  
 **Thème (Hikari Yumeko) :** Complot  
 **Personnage (Atsuka-chan) :** Hanji

.

* * *

 _Nuit Endrabblée  
_. **  
Drabble #19**

* * *

.

Cela lui crevait le cœur. C'était son supérieur, certes. Mais c'était avant tout son ami.

Voir Erwin se faire embarquer par ces salauds des Brigades Spéciales, lui qui avait donné plus que quiconque pour l'humanité et qui servait de bouc-émissaire pour permettre à ce gouvernement pourri jusqu'à la moelle de prospérer, c'était répugnant.

Mais Hanji ne se laisserait pas faire. Les Bataillons d'Exploration étaient les victimes de ce misérable complot mais ils étaient plus fort que tout ça, ils étaient plus que des camarades, c'était une grande famille qui ferait tout pour sauver leur Commandant.

Hanji sauverait Erwin, son ami.

.

* * *

 _._

 _Je me disais aussi, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas angsté !_


	20. Dernière volonté - Dita Ness & Dot Pixis

**Disclaimer :** SnK ne m'appartient en rien, fort heureusement ! (Spoil du chapitre je ne sais pas combien, après le chapitre 51. Donc faites attention.)  
 **Note :** Il s'agit d'un recueil de drabbles (encore !) écrits en moins de 15 minutes dans le cadre d'une nuit d'écriture de l'APDES. Plus d'informations sur le forum (lien sur mon profil) ou via PM. Entre parenthèses sont indiqués les participants ayant fournis le thème et personnage ou couple qui ont été tirés au sort.  
 **Thème (Jyanadavega) :** Dernière volonté  
 **Pairing (Nataku Makuraka) :** Dita Ness & Dot Pixis

.

* * *

 _Nuit Endrabblée  
_. **  
Drabble #20**

* * *

.

Les deux vivaient au jour le jour, en profitant de chacun d'entre eux comme s'il pouvait s'agir du dernier.

L'un trouvait du réconfort dans une cave à vins.

L'autre se réfugiait dans les écuries auprès de ses chevaux.

Dot Pixis s'en foutait bien de la façon dont sa vie pouvait terminer. Mais quitte à finir dans la gueule d'un titan, autant se faire bouffer par une beauté.

Dita Ness savait parfaitement qu'il mourrait en dehors des murs et avait renoncé à ses dernières volontés lorsqu'il s'était engagé dans les Bataillons d'Exploration.

L'un était encore en vie.

Et l'autre était mort.

.

* * *

 _._

 _Et c'était donc le dernier drabble écrit cette nuit du 31 Juillet au 1er Août 2015... Mine de rien, ce fut une soirée bien productive !  
(Et elle s'est terminée sur un truc bien angst, sans surprise.)_


	21. Furries - Keith Shadis & Hanji Zoë

**Disclaimer :** SnK ne m'appartient en rien, fort heureusement !  
 **Note :** Il s'agit d'un recueil de drabbles (encore !) écrit en moins de 15 minutes dans le cadre d'une nuit d'écriture de l'APDES. Plus d'informations sur le forum (lien sur mon profil) ou via PM. Entre parenthèses sont indiqués les participants ayant fournis le thèmes et personnage ou couple qui ont été tirés au sort.  
 **Thème (Shimdrael) :** Furries  
 **Pairing (Jyanadavega) :** Keith/Hanji

.

* * *

 _Nuit Endrabblée  
_. **  
Drabble #21**

* * *

.

Peu de personnes avaient vu sa vraie nature, et c'était assez incroyable parce que personne n'avait su se contenir aussi longtemps. Pourtant, Hanji Zoë n'était pas le genre de personne qu'on imaginait si maître de soi.

Cela était arrivé par hasard, de façon aussi surprenante qu'inattendue. Zoë avait réclamé un entretien avec lui, et avait exigé un titan comme cobaye. Il avait refusé, les tuer provoquer déjà un massacre alors il n'osait imaginer le bain de sang que provoquerait une capture.

Cela ne dura que quelques secondes, mais le loup en Hanji était ressorti plus menaçant et terrifiant que jamais.

.

* * *

.

 _On est reparti pour les drabbles de la nuit du 28 Août ! (Merci à Smilefurus et Grise pour les reviews :))  
Les furries, pour ceux qui se posent la question, c'est (en gros) quand les personnages sont moitié humains, moitié animaux, ou complètement animaux... C'est assez récurrent dans les dōjinshi notamment. (Non, je n'ai pas de meilleure description à donner, j'en suis désolée.)_


	22. Certains ne savent pas - Armin & Annie

**Disclaimer :** SnK ne m'appartient en rien, fort heureusement !  
 **Note :** Il s'agit d'un recueil de drabbles (encore !) écrit en moins de 15 minutes dans le cadre d'une nuit d'écriture de l'APDES. Plus d'informations sur le forum (lien sur mon profil) ou via PM. Entre parenthèses sont indiqués les participants ayant fournis le thèmes et personnage ou couple qui ont été tirés au sort.  
 **Thème (Mlle Nyaa) :** Certains ne savent pas  
 **Pairing (Atsuka-chan) :** Armin/Annie

.

* * *

 _Nuit Endrabblée  
_. **  
Drabble #22**

* * *

.

\- Certains ne savent pas, murmure Armin en voyant des recrues fanfaronner leurs exploits avec l'équipement de manœuvre tridimensionnelle, comme s'ils avaient déjà affronté un titan.

\- Toi non plus, déclare simplement Annie en passant à côté de lui en le jaugeant du regard.

Un instant, Armin est surpris car s'il s'était attendu au regard constamment indifférent d'Annie, cette fois-ci, il est froid. Un instant, il se demande ce qu'elle a pu vivre pour être ainsi.

Et trois ans plus tard, alors qu'Annie repose dans son cristal, il regrette d'avoir été aussi curieux. Ou de ne lui avoir jamais posé la question.


	23. Vengeance - Levi & Armin Arlert

**Disclaimer :** SnK ne m'appartient en rien, fort heureusement !  
 **Note :** Il s'agit d'un recueil de drabbles (encore !) écrit en moins de 15 minutes dans le cadre d'une nuit d'écriture de l'APDES. Plus d'informations sur le forum (lien sur mon profil) ou via PM. Entre parenthèses sont indiqués les participants ayant fournis le thèmes et personnage ou couple qui ont été tirés au sort.  
 **Thème (Jyanadavega) :** Vengeance  
 **Pairing (Mlle Nyaa) :** Armin Arlert  & Levi

.

* * *

 _Nuit Endrabblée  
_. **  
Drabble #23**

* * *

.

Il ne devrait pas, Armin le sait mais c'est plus fort que lui.

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il voit un cadavre, ni qu'il en tient un dans ses bras.

La lame de Levi ruisselle de sang et cela lui arrache une grimace dégoûtée, parce que ce sang-là ne s'évapore pas et c'est dégueulasse. Celui-ci tâche et n'aurait jamais dû couler de cette façon.

Il ne devrait pas, Armin le sait mais c'est plus fort que lui quand il pointe son arme vers son Capitaine et tire sur la détente en serrant contre lui le corps sans vie d'Annie.

.

* * *

.

 _Oui, j'ai bien tué Levi. Pardon._


	24. Quiproquo - Erwin Smith & Mike Zacharius

**Disclaimer :** SnK ne m'appartient en rien, fort heureusement !  
 **Note :** Il s'agit d'un recueil de drabbles (encore !) écrits en moins de 15 minutes dans le cadre d'une nuit d'écriture de l'APDES. Plus d'informations sur le forum (lien sur mon profil) ou via PM. Entre parenthèses sont indiqués les participants ayant fournis le thèmes et personnage ou couple qui ont été tirés au sort.  
 **Thème (Slavy) :** Quiproquo  
 **Pairing (Neechu) :** Erwin  & Mike

.

* * *

 _Nuit Endrabblée  
_. **  
Drabble #24**

* * *

.

\- Je te jure, ce n'était pas moi.

Mike n'est pas convaincu, et pour une fois Erwin ne trouve pas vraiment les mots. C'est une première et il est content qu'ils soient dans l'intimité relative de son bureau car voir Mike se retenir de rire est déjà de trop.

\- Tu n'as plus confiance en mon nez ? Erwin, ce n'est pas si grave, cela arrive à tout le monde.

Erwin croise les bras, et Mike éclate franchement de rire.

\- Il n'y a pas mort d'homme, et c'est mauvais pour toi de toujours te retenir, Levi a raison.

\- Mike, je. n'ai. pas. pété !

.

* * *

.

 _Qui ne rote, ni ne pète est voué à l'explosion. Levi sait être sage parfois. À sa manière._ _  
Quoi ? Il n'y a pas que les Ackerman qui ont le droit de faire des blagues sur le caca._


	25. Ouragan - Jean Kirstein & Armin Arlert

**Disclaimer :** SnK ne m'appartient en rien, fort heureusement !  
 **Note :** Il s'agit d'un recueil de drabbles (encore !) écrits en moins de 15 minutes dans le cadre d'une nuit d'écriture de l'APDES. Plus d'informations sur le forum (lien sur mon profil) ou via PM. Entre parenthèses sont indiqués les participants ayant fournis le thèmes et personnage ou couple qui ont été tirés au sort.  
 **Thème (Atsuka-chan) :** Ouragan  
 **Pairing (Anonyme) :** Jean/Armin

.

* * *

 _Nuit Endrabblée  
_. **  
Drabble #25**

* * *

.

Jean avait vaguement entendu parler des tempêtes qu'il pouvait y avoir en dehors des murs, et il ne s'était jamais caché que c'était une chose qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de découvrir.

(En même temps, il fallait être comme l'autre crétin pour avoir les yeux qui pétillent en entendant parler d'un truc pareil.)

Puis, niveau tempête, il avait son compte. C'était un autre genre de tempête, une tempête du genre blonde aux yeux bleus quand il était en danger. Ce genre de tempête qu'il aimerait garder pour lui.

Mais qu'il redoutait tout autant, si un jour la glace se brisait.

.

* * *

.

 _(Anonyme, hein ;-))_


	26. Pulsion - Jean K & Mikasa A

**Disclaimer :** SnK ne m'appartient en rien, fort heureusement !  
 **Note :** Il s'agit d'un recueil de drabbles (encore !) écrits en moins de 15 minutes dans le cadre d'une nuit d'écriture de l'APDES. Plus d'informations sur le forum (lien sur mon profil) ou via PM. Entre parenthèses sont indiqués les participants ayant fournis le thèmes et personnage ou couple qui ont été tirés au sort.  
 **Thème (Neechu) :** Pulsion  
 **Pairing (Mlle Nyaa) :** Jean Kirstein et Mikasa Ackerman

.

* * *

 _Nuit Endrabblée  
_. **  
Drabble #26**

* * *

.

Cela avait été une erreur. Une parfaite erreur.

Mikasa se demande encore comment elle en est arrivée là, parce qu'elle ne l'a jamais supporter. Enfin, Eren ne l'a jamais supporté et il n'a jamais supporté Eren.

Jean l'observe, interdit. Et Mikasa renifle, jetant au sol son écharpe.

Eren l'avait rejeté, de la pire façon qu'il pouvait y avoir. Elle était « sa sœur».

 _Une sœur._

C'est peut-être pour cela que ses lèvres s'étaient collées à celles de Jean, envahie par cette pulsion qu'elle n'avait pas su contrôler.

Parce que Jean a toujours su voir la femme en elle, malgré sa force.

.

* * *

.

 _Tu trouveras le bonheur, ma jolie Mikasa, va..._


	27. Ferme tes yeux - Levi & Petra Ral

**Disclaimer :** SnK ne m'appartient en rien, fort heureusement !  
 **Note :** Il s'agit d'un recueil de drabbles (encore !) écrits en moins de 15 minutes dans le cadre d'une nuit d'écriture de l'APDES. Plus d'informations sur le forum (lien sur mon profil) ou via PM. Entre parenthèses sont indiqués les participants ayant fournis le thèmes et personnage ou couple qui ont été tirés au sort.  
 **Thème (Mlle Nyaa) :** « Ferme tes yeux. »  
 **Pairing (Mechanical Mind) :** Levi  & Petra Ral

.

* * *

 _Nuit Endrabblée  
_. **  
Drabble #27**

* * *

.

C'est toujours pareil. Et c'est encore plus difficile de se dire que tout ça était inévitable, planifié. Le pire, dans tout ça, c'est qu'il n'arrive pas à blâmer Erwin. Il n'arrive jamais à blâmer ce grand con.

Il s'occupe lui-même de rassembler les corps de son escouade, et sa seule consolation est que leurs corps sont complets.

Quand il s'accroupit à côté du cadavre sans vie de Petra, l'image d'Isabel l'envahit, il avait fallu qu'elle voit sa mort, elle aussi.

\- Ferme tes yeux, murmure-t-il en effleurant ses paupières pour ne plus voir ces deux orbes vides qui brisent son cœur.

.

* * *

.

 _J'aimerais vous dire que j'ai essayé de ne pas faire de angst pour ce thème... Mais cela serait un affreux mensonge._

 _(Merci encore à Atsuka pour toutes ses reviews.)_


	28. Gender bender - Erwin Smith & Levi

**Disclaimer :** SnK ne m'appartient en rien, fort heureusement !  
 **Note :** Il s'agit d'un recueil de drabbles (encore !) écrits en moins de 15 minutes dans le cadre d'une nuit d'écriture de l'APDES. Plus d'informations sur le forum (lien sur mon profil) ou via PM. Entre parenthèses sont indiqués les participants ayant fournis le thèmes et personnage ou couple qui ont été tirés au sort.  
 **Thème (Griseldis) :** Gender bender  
 **Pairing (Neechu) :** Erwin Smith/Levi

.

* * *

 _Nuit Endrabblée  
_. **  
Drabble #28**

* * *

.

Levi a l'air terrifié et sur le point de s'évanouir. Et Erwin ne sait pas s'il doit s'en inquiéter ou non.

\- Bordel de merde.

Erwin termine de relever son pantalon et l'attache calmement.

\- Mais. Attends.

Levi bafouiller est un spectacle auquel il n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir assister, et il se demande si ce teint gris est une façon à lui de rougir.

\- C'était pas une bite, ça.

\- Non.

\- Tu es une gonzesse.

\- Oui.

\- Mais tu te fais passer pour un mec.

\- C'est plus simple comme ça. Tu ne dois rien dire.

\- Sous une seule condition.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Si on gagne, épouse-moi.

.

* * *

.

 _Oui. Fem!Erwin. Oui. J'ai osé. On voit qu'il était tard...  
(Et, oui, j'ai été faible mais comme si j'allais louper une occasion de faire du Eruri. Franchement.)_


	29. Réveil à deux dans un lit - Eren & Sasha

**Disclaimer :** SnK ne m'appartient en rien, fort heureusement !  
 **Note :** Il s'agit d'un recueil de drabbles (encore !) écrits en moins de 15 minutes dans le cadre d'une nuit d'écriture de l'APDES. Plus d'informations sur le forum (lien sur mon profil) ou via PM. Entre parenthèses sont indiqués les participants ayant fournis le thèmes et personnage ou couple qui ont été tirés au sort.  
 **Thème (Shimdrael) :** Réveil à deux dans un lit  
 **Pairing (Slavy) :** Eren Jäger  & Sasha Braus

.

* * *

 _Nuit Endrabblée  
_. **  
Drabble #29**

* * *

.

Ils ne savaient pas lequel des deux avaient l'air le plus horrifié ou ce qui les horrifiait le plus.

Sasha et Eren se regardèrent avec deux grands yeux et déglutirent tandis que Mikasa faisait craquer ses doigts un à un.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, geignit Eren.

Offusquée, Sasha le repoussa du lit avec son pied, ce qui le fit tomber lourdement sur le sol.

\- Comment oses-tu dire ça ? C'est _mon_ lit je te signale!

Eren n'eut jamais le temps de s'expliquer. Sasha n'ouvrit jamais la bouche.

Personne ne sut quoi que ce soit, Mikasa faisait bien trop peur.

.

* * *

.

 _En le relisant, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'est pas très compréhensible, mais on va dire que c'est la faute à l'heure tardive._


	30. Violence - Dot Pixis & Atsuka

**Disclaimer :** SnK ne m'appartient en rien, fort heureusement !  
 **Note :** Il s'agit d'un recueil de drabbles (encore !) écrits en moins de 15 minutes dans le cadre d'une nuit d'écriture de l'APDES. Plus d'informations sur le forum (lien sur mon profil) ou via PM. Entre parenthèses sont indiqués les participants ayant fournis le thèmes et personnage ou couple qui ont été tirés au sort.  
 **Thème (Jyanadavega) :** Violence  
 **Pairing (Shimdrael) :** Dot Pixis/Atsuka

.

* * *

 _Nuit Endrabblée  
_. **  
Drabble #30**

* * *

.

C'était comme la brise douce d'un début de printemps (avec un fond de relents d'alcool, mais elle préférait ne pas y faire attention), un doux souvenir auquel elle aimait s'accrocher quand elle entendait parler du fabuleux Commandant.

Elle était même prête à abandonner son envie de rejoindre les Bataillons d'exploration pour pouvoir être sous ses ordres.

Puis elle l'avait vu. Et cela avait l'effet d'une rafale de vent en plein hier. Violent, brutal, fatal. Elle avait presque cru s'évanouir.

Dot Pixis était un homme fantastique, mais non, Atsuka était bien trop jeune pour rêvasser à propos d'un homme aussi vieux !

.

* * *

.

 _Pardon, Atsuka. Pardon.  
(*high five discret avec Shim et camoufle son fou rire*)_


	31. Regret - Moblit Berner & Hanji Zoë

**Disclaimer :** SnK ne m'appartient en rien, fort heureusement !  
 **Note :** Il s'agit d'un recueil de drabbles (encore !) écrits en moins de 15 minutes dans le cadre d'une nuit d'écriture de l'APDES. Plus d'informations sur le forum (lien sur mon profil) ou via PM. Entre parenthèses sont indiqués les participants ayant fournis le thèmes et personnage ou couple qui ont été tirés au sort.  
 **Thème (Jyanadavega) :** Regret  
 **Pairing (Hikari Yumeko) :** Moblit Berner/Hanji Zoë

.

* * *

 _Nuit Endrabblée  
_. **  
Drabble #31**

* * *

.

N'avoir aucun regret, c'est ce que disait toujours Levi. C'était facile à dire, car même lui parfois il avait ses moments de faiblesse.

\- Hanji, tu devrais te reposer.

Un rire nerveux s'échappe de sa gorge. C'est stupide, d'entendre ça de la bouche d'Erwin qui ne dort plus depuis des semaines. Il doit entendre le fond de ses pensées car il s'assoit à ses côtés et pose une main sur son épaule.

\- Tu as réussi, Hanji.

Oui, les titans avait été vaincus, ou plutôt soignés.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais dit à Moblit. Que je l'aimais. Mais il est trop tard.

.

* * *

.

 _En ce moment, j'ai l'impression que de faire que du angst avec Hanji..._


	32. La critique est aisée - Erwin & Hanji

**Disclaimer :** SnK ne m'appartient en rien, fort heureusement !  
 **Note :** Il s'agit d'un recueil de drabbles (encore !) écrits en moins de 15 minutes dans le cadre d'une nuit d'écriture de l'APDES. Plus d'informations sur le forum (lien sur mon profil) ou via PM. Entre parenthèses sont indiqués les participants ayant fournis le thèmes et personnage ou couple qui ont été tirés au sort.  
 **Thème (Hikari Yumeko) :** « La critique est aisée, mais l'art est difficile. »  
 **Pairing (Mechanical Mind) :** Erwin Smith & Hanji Zoë

.

* * *

 _Nuit Endrabblée  
_. **  
Drabble #32**

* * *

.

\- Tu m'énerves, espèce de grand connard !

Un silence s'installe autour d'eux. C'est habituel, les disputes entre Erwin et Hanji, mais cela n'a jamais été devant d'autres soldats que Mike, Levi ou Moblit.

\- Encore une fois, Hanji, c'est hors de question. Je ne peux pas te permettre de faire ça.

\- C'est toi qui m'a demandé de le faire, je n'ai fait qu'obéir à tes ordres!

\- Tais-toi.

\- C'est nécessaire à mon travail. Juste un.

\- Non, c'est non.

\- Allez, Erwin, je suis sûre que tes sourcils ont des propriétés cachées !

Erwin adorait Hanji, mais des fois, il avait vraiment envie de la tuer.

.

* * *

.

 _Ah ! Bah non en fait, ouf ! La folie d'Hanji est inépuisable !_


	33. Lendemain de cuite - Mike Z & Nanaba

**Disclaimer :** SnK ne m'appartient en rien, fort heureusement !  
 **Note :** Il s'agit d'un recueil de drabbles (encore !) écrits en moins de 15 minutes dans le cadre d'une nuit d'écriture de l'APDES. Plus d'informations sur le forum (lien sur mon profil) ou via PM. Entre parenthèses sont indiqués les participants ayant fournis le thèmes et personnage ou couple qui ont été tirés au sort.  
 **Thème (Shimdrael) :** Lendemain de cuite  
 **Pairing (Hikari Yumeko) :** Mike Zacharius/Nanaba

.

* * *

 _Nuit Endrabblée  
_. **  
Drabble #33**

* * *

.

 _Merde._

Nanaba se redresse brusquement et tombe en arrière sur le sol. Les yeux écarquillés, elle attire le drap sur elle et tente de garder son calme. Elle n'a jamais paniqué face à un titan, gérer ce genre de situations ne devrait pas la mettre dans un état pareil. Puis, elle n'est pas la première femme des Bataillons à s'accorder une nuit dans le lit d'un homme.

Sauf que c'est le lit de Mike. Le lit de son supérieur.

\- Nana ?

Le diminutif la surprend, c'est la première fois qu'elle l'entend et il en profite pour l'attirer à nouveau contre lui.

.

* * *

.

 _100 mots, ce n'est jamais assez pour Mike et Nana.  
Jamais._


	34. Le renard était bleu - Auruo B & Petra R

**Disclaimer :** SnK ne m'appartient en rien, fort heureusement !  
 **Note :** Il s'agit d'un recueil de drabbles (encore !) écrits en moins de 15 minutes dans le cadre d'une nuit d'écriture de l'APDES. Plus d'informations sur le forum (lien sur mon profil) ou via PM. Entre parenthèses sont indiqués les participants ayant fournis le thèmes et personnage ou couple qui ont été tirés au sort.  
 **Thème (Griseldis) :** « Le renard était bleu. »  
 **Pairing (Baka-Shiro) :** Auruo Bossard/Petra Ral

.

* * *

 _Nuit Endrabblée  
_. **  
Drabble #34**

* * *

.

Ce jour-là, Petra est en permission quand il doit faire une course en ville et il est surpris de la voir au milieu de la place, entourée d'enfants. Cette vision le fait sourire malgré lui, car il est persuadé que Petra ferait une mère merveilleuse même si aucun homme ne serait digne d'être le père des merveilleux enfants qu'elle pourrait mettre au monde.

À la place, il reste dans un coin et écoute discrètement l'histoire qu'elle raconte aux enfants.

\- Le renard était bleu ...

Un petit conte ridicule qu'elle ne pourra jamais raconter qu'à des enfants qui ne seront pas les siens.

.

* * *

.

 _J'aime ce couple.  
Isayama, rends-les nous. PLEASE._


	35. Cuisine - Armin Arlert & Annie Leonart

**Disclaimer :** SnK ne m'appartient en rien, fort heureusement !  
 **Note :** Il s'agit d'un recueil de drabbles (encore !) écrits en moins de 15 minutes dans le cadre d'une nuit d'écriture de l'APDES. Plus d'informations sur le forum (lien sur mon profil) ou via PM. Entre parenthèses sont indiqués les participants ayant fournis le thèmes et personnage ou couple qui ont été tirés au sort.  
 **Thème (Mechanical Mind) :** Cuisine  
 **Pairing (Atsuka-chan) :** Armin Arlert & Annie Leonart

.

* * *

 _Nuit Endrabblée  
_. **  
Drabble #35**

* * *

.

Annie n'aimait pas vraiment les corvées. Comme tout le monde, mais pour des raisons différentes. Peler un régiment de patates douces, elle s'en foutait, huiler une centaine de harnais non plus car de toute façon, pour voler, il fallait entraîner constamment chaque muscle de son corps. Le souci, c'était de se retrouver à devoir coopérer avec d'autres recrues et beaucoup étaient trop bavards, trop curieux.

Puis, parfois, elle se retrouvait avec Armin. Et c'était plus agréable car il se contentait de répartir les tâches et allait accomplir la sienne en ne disant que quelques mots, sans rien attendre en retour.

.

* * *

.

 _(Atsuka, je dois vraiment préciser que j'ai pensé à toi en l'écrivant ? ;-))_


	36. Chou farci - Levi & Mikasa A

**Disclaimer :** SnK ne m'appartient en rien, fort heureusement !  
 **Note :** Il s'agit d'un recueil de drabbles (encore !) écrits en moins de 15 minutes dans le cadre d'une nuit d'écriture de l'APDES. Plus d'informations sur le forum (lien sur mon profil) ou via PM. Entre parenthèses sont indiqués les participants ayant fournis le thèmes et personnage ou couple qui ont été tirés au sort.  
 **Thème (Neechu) :** Chou farci  
 **Pairing (Griseldis) :** Levi & Mikasa Ackerman

.

* * *

 _Nuit Endrabblée  
_. **  
Drabble #36**

* * *

.

Tout le monde s'était regardé avec effroi à plusieurs reprises ce jour-là.

La première fois avait été quand le menu avait été annoncé.

La deuxième fois avait été quand le Capitaine Zacharius s'était levé en hurlant qu'il refusait que le Commandant Smith ne mange ça. Le fou rire du Capitaine Zoë avait suffit à convaincre tout le monde de ne pas poser de question.

La troisième fois avait été Mikasa et le Caporal-chef Levi qui s'exprimèrent d'une seule voix, sans s'être consultés. Un moment aussi dérangeant qu'historique.

« Au moins, il n'y aura plus de problèmes de constipation dans les Bataillons. »

.

* * *

.

 _Quoi ? Faire des blagues vaseuses en profitant des Ackerman ?  
Ce n'est pas mon genre, voyons._


	37. Pain - Erwin Smith & Humanité

**Disclaimer :** SnK ne m'appartient en rien, fort heureusement !  
 **Note :** Il s'agit d'un recueil de drabbles (encore !) écrits en moins de 15 minutes dans le cadre d'une nuit d'écriture de l'APDES. Plus d'informations sur le forum (lien sur mon profil) ou via PM. Entre parenthèses sont indiqués les participants ayant fournis le thèmes et personnage ou couple qui ont été tirés au sort.  
 **Thème (Mechanical Mind) :** Pain  
 **Pairing (Neechu) :** Erwin Smith & Humanité

.

* * *

 _Nuit Endrabblée  
_. **  
Drabble #37**

* * *

.

Erwin rompit son morceau de pain et l'observa un instant. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être boulanger pour se rendre compte que la qualité diminuait au fil du temps, en particulier depuis la chute du Mur Maria.

Le pain avait moins de goût et il tenait moins au corps.

Reprendre le Mur Maria devenait une urgence car sans pain, l'Humanité ne pouvait pas survivre, du moins pas la population la plus pauvre et pour avoir du pain, il fallait des terres cultivables.

Face à ce morceau infâme qu'il se força à manger malgré tout, sa détermination n'en fut que plus forte.

.

* * *

.

 _*chante une ode à Erwin Smith dans son coin*_


	38. Coup de chaud - Mike Zacharius & Nanaba

**Disclaimer :** SnK ne m'appartient en rien, fort heureusement !  
 **Note :** Il s'agit d'un recueil de drabbles (encore !) écrits en moins de 15 minutes dans le cadre d'une nuit d'écriture de l'APDES. Plus d'informations sur le forum (lien sur mon profil) ou via PM. Entre parenthèses sont indiqués les participants ayant fournis le thèmes et personnage ou couple qui ont été tirés au sort.  
 **Thème (ShinyZancrow) :** Coup de chaud  
 **Pairing (Neechu) :** Mike Zacharius/Nanaba

.

* * *

 _Nuit Endrabblée  
_. **  
Drabble #38**

* * *

.

Parmi les questions existentielles qui hantaient les esprits des Bataillons, certaines étaient plus tenaces que d'autres.

Les attributs d'Hanji, les sourcils d'Erwin, les crises ménagères de Levi... Cela amusait plus Mike que ça ne l'agaçait, parce que cela allégeait l'esprit le temps d'un instant. Puis, il y avait sa préférée.

Comment faisait-il pour ne pas mourir de froid en pleine hiver avec ses fenêtres constamment ouvertes?

C'était sa préférée parce qu'il la voyait froncer discrètement les sourcils dès qu'elle entendait des soldats se questionner sur le sujet.

C'était juste qu'il n'était pas des plus frileux. Surtout en présence de Nana.

.

* * *

.

 _Au risque de me répéter, 100 mots n'est jamais assez pour ces deux amours.  
(Rendez-moi Mike et Nana. Please.)_


	39. J'ai envie de dormir - Armin A & Annie L

**Disclaimer :** SnK ne m'appartient en rien, fort heureusement !  
 **Note :** Il s'agit d'un recueil de drabbles (encore !) écrits en moins de 15 minutes dans le cadre d'une nuit d'écriture de l'APDES. Plus d'informations sur le forum (lien sur mon profil) ou via PM. Entre parenthèses sont indiqués les participants ayant fournis le thèmes et personnage ou couple qui ont été tirés au sort.  
 **Thème (Griseldis) :** « J'ai envie de dormir. »  
 **Pairing (Atsuka-chan) :** Armin Arlert/Annie Leonart

.

* * *

 _Nuit Endrabblée  
_. **  
Drabble #39**

* * *

.

C'était dur. Certains jours étaient plus faciles que d'autres, mais il n'était pas toujours facile de s'occuper l'esprit. Et le pire, pour Armin, c'était la nuit. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir, ses vieux démons s'insinuant dans le silence de la nuit noire et profonde.

\- Moi aussi, j'ai envie de dormir, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Ou peut-être pour une Annie qui n'était pas là et qui ne pourrait jamais l'entendre car elle avait décidé de s'offrir un sommeil duquel elle ne pourrait sortir avec le baiser d'un prince charmant. Car il ne serait jamais un prince de toute façon.

.

* * *

.

 _Et bien, je n'avais pas souvenir d'avoir écrit autant d'Aruani ce soir-là._


	40. Bal de fin d'année - Marie D & Christa L

**Disclaimer :** SnK ne m'appartient en rien, fort heureusement !  
 **Note :** Il s'agit d'un recueil de drabbles (encore !) écrits en moins de 15 minutes dans le cadre d'une nuit d'écriture de l'APDES. Plus d'informations sur le forum (lien sur mon profil) ou via PM. Entre parenthèses sont indiqués les participants ayant fournis le thèmes et personnage ou couple qui ont été tirés au sort.  
 **Thème (Slavy) :** Bal de fin d'année  
 **Pairing (Griseldis) :** Marie Dawk & Historia Reiss

.

* * *

 _Nuit Endrabblée  
_. **  
Drabble #40**

* * *

.

Un caprice de gamine, disaient certains. Une occasion de se faire bien voir, disaient d'autres.

Marie n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle pensait du bal organisé par la Reine Historia. C'était encore une enfant si jeune, mais au regard si adulte du peu qu'elle avait vu.

Quelque part, elle lui rappelait Erwin avec son cœur pur et sa détermination sans limite pour son peuple et pour l'humanité.

C'était au bras de Nile qu'elle put s'approcher de cette enfant-adulte portant le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Un poids que bon nombre d'hommes cent fois plus musclé n'aurait jamais pu supporter.

.

* * *

.

 _Et voilà, c'était le dernier drabble de la nuit du 28 Août 2015 !  
Encore une fois, le thème est parfaitement tombé et c'est drôle parce que c'était pas fait exprès __**du tout**_ _.  
Rendez-vous à partir du 30 octobre pour d'autres drabbles !_


	41. Ô miroir - Hannes & Grisha Jäger

**Disclaimer :** SnK ne m'appartient en rien, fort heureusement !  
 **Note :** Il s'agit d'un recueil de drabbles (encore !) écrits en moins de 15 minutes dans le cadre d'une nuit d'écriture de l'APDES. Plus d'informations sur le forum (lien sur mon profil) ou via PM. Entre parenthèses sont indiqués les participants ayant fournis le thèmes et personnage ou couple qui ont été tirés au sort.  Cependant, les drabbles qui vont suivre ont été écrit en dehors de ces fameuses soirées, mais en recyclant les thèmes et couples restants. (Et toujours écrit en 15 minutes.)  
 **Thème (Slavy) :** « Ô miroir, mon beau miroir, dis-moi qui est la plus belle ? »  
 **Pairing (ShinyZancrow) :** Hannes/Grisha Jäger

.

* * *

 _Nuit Endrabblée  
_. **  
Drabble #41**

* * *

.

Grisha arrête un instant ce qu'il est en train de faire (soit recoudre le bras d'un petit garçon qui a fait une mauvaise chute) et lève les yeux vers Hannes qui lit avec enthousiasme un livre d'histoires pour détourner l'attention du bonhomme.

– Et la Reine dit : « Ô miroir, mon beau miroir, dis-moi qui est la plus belle ? »

– Hannes, l'interpelle Grisha d'une voix calme. Je ne veux pas te vexer, mais je crois que ce pauvre enfant à plus mal aux oreilles qu'au bras.

Le soldat prend un air faussement offusqué avant d'observer le garçon qui remercie son docteur avec soulagement.

.

* * *

.

 _Les drabbles qui suivent ont été écrit lors d'une petite soirée drabble improvisée le 26 Septembre. (Aucun secret entre nous ;-D *je sors*)_


	42. Avec l'expérience - Erd Jinn & OC

**Disclaimer :** SnK ne m'appartient en rien, fort heureusement !  
 **Note :** Il s'agit d'un recueil de drabbles (encore !) écrits en moins de 15 minutes dans le cadre d'une nuit d'écriture de l'APDES. Plus d'informations sur le forum (lien sur mon profil) ou via PM. Entre parenthèses sont indiqués les participants ayant fournis le thèmes et personnage ou couple qui ont été tirés au sort.  Cependant, les drabbles qui vont suivre ont été écrit en dehors de ces fameuses soirées, mais en recyclant les thèmes et couples restants. (Et toujours écrit en 15 minutes.)  
 **Thème (Mlle Nyaa) :** Avec l'expérience  
 **Pairing (Mechanical Mind) :** Erd Jinn/OC

.

* * *

 _Nuit Endrabblée  
_. **  
Drabble #42**

* * *

.

Erd croise son regard un bel après-midi de printemps, en ville alors qu'il est en permission. Il sait que Gunther et Auruo se moqueront de lui s'il leur raconte, parce qu'aider une femme à ramasser ses courses après l'avoir bousculée par accident c'est tout sauf original mais cela lui importe peu.

Ils finissent par passer du temps ensemble, et il oublie presque quel genre de soldat il est au creux de ses bras.

Et malgré toutes les jeunes veuves qu'il a croisé après toutes ces expéditions, quelques semaines plus tard, il lui demande quand même sa main qu'elle accepte, les larmes aux yeux parce qu'elle sait elle aussi comme cela finira.

.

* * *

.

 _Je plaide coupable, ce texte fait 111 mots mais malgré mes efforts, je n'ai pas réussi à le raccourcir. Yé né pouvait pas. Pardon._


	43. Créature - Moblit Berner & Hanji Zoë

**Disclaimer :** SnK ne m'appartient en rien, fort heureusement !  
 **Note :** Il s'agit d'un recueil de drabbles (encore !) écrits en moins de 15 minutes dans le cadre d'une nuit d'écriture de l'APDES. Plus d'informations sur le forum (lien sur mon profil) ou via PM. Entre parenthèses sont indiqués les participants ayant fournis le thèmes et personnage ou couple qui ont été tirés au sort.  Cependant, les drabbles qui vont suivre ont été écrit en dehors de ces fameuses soirées, mais en recyclant les thèmes et couples restants. (Et toujours écrit en 15 minutes.)  
 **Thème (Mlle Nyaa) :** Créature  
 **Pairing (Hikari Yumeko) :** Moblit Berner/Hanji Zoë

.

* * *

 _Nuit Endrabblée  
_. **  
Drabble #43**

* * *

.

Moblit s'affale dans le fauteuil en soupirant, se pinçant l'arête du nez.

– Mais, je te dis que je l'ai vu !

– Hanji, j'ai fait trois fois le tour du bâtiment, il n'y a rien je te dis. Je peux aller me coucher maintenant ?

– Tu as regardé sous mon lit ?

– Comment tu peux avoir peur d'une soi-disant créature, fruit de ton imagination débordante, alors que je dois sans arrêt te freiner devant un titan ?

– Moblit, s'il te plaît...

Moblit soupire avant de se lever et se dirige dans la pièce voisine qu'il inspecte.

– Rien. Maintenant, bonne nuit, Hanji.

– Et dans mon lit ?

.

* * *

.

 _Je ne ferais pas de blague salace sur le monstre que Hanji pourrait chercher dans son lit..._


	44. Bague au doigt - Erwin Smith & Hanji Zoë

**Disclaimer :** SnK ne m'appartient en rien, fort heureusement !  
 **Note :** Il s'agit d'un recueil de drabbles (encore !) écrits en moins de 15 minutes dans le cadre d'une nuit d'écriture de l'APDES. Plus d'informations sur le forum (lien sur mon profil) ou via PM. Entre parenthèses sont indiqués les participants ayant fournis le thèmes et personnage ou couple qui ont été tirés au sort.  Cependant, les drabbles qui vont suivre ont été écrit en dehors de ces fameuses soirées, mais en recyclant les thèmes et couples restants. (Et toujours écrit en 15 minutes.)  
 **Thème (Slavy) :** Bague au doigt  
 **Pairing (Griseldis) :** Erwin Smith/Hanji Zoë

.

* * *

 _Nuit Endrabblée  
_. **  
Drabble #44**

* * *

.

– Hanji, ne sois pas stupide, tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas faire ça. Tu es donc incapable de faire preuve de sérieux plus de deux secondes ?

– Et toi, alors. Tu ne peux pas NE PAS faire preuve de sérieux au moins deux secondes ?

– Mais c'est toi qui...

– Arg !

Hanji fait semblant de s'arracher les cheveux.

– Je disais ça pour... Oh et puis, merde ! Je te demande juste de faire attention, d'accord ?

– Je ne passerai aucune bague autour de son doigt, promis, soupira Erwin, agacé par cette discussion.

– Essaye juste de garder la tête sur les épaules, crétin.

.

* * *

.

 _J'aime Erwin et Hanji en bromance. Tellement fort._


	45. Imprévu - Erwin Smith & Levi

**Disclaimer :** SnK ne m'appartient en rien, fort heureusement !  
 **Note :** Il s'agit d'un recueil de drabbles (encore !) écrits en moins de 15 minutes dans le cadre d'une nuit d'écriture de l'APDES. Plus d'informations sur le forum (lien sur mon profil) ou via PM. Entre parenthèses sont indiqués les participants ayant fournis le thèmes et personnage ou couple qui ont été tirés au sort.  Cependant, les drabbles qui vont suivre ont été écrit en dehors de ces fameuses soirées, mais en recyclant les thèmes et couples restants. (Et toujours écrit en 15 minutes.)  
 **Thème (Neechu) :** Imprévu  
 **Pairing (Jyanadavega) :** Erwin Smith/Levi

.

* * *

 _Nuit Endrabblée  
_. **  
Drabble #45**

* * *

.

– Hum. Ok.

Ce sont les seuls mots qui arrivent à sortir de la bouche de Levi face à un Erwin tout à fait confus.

– Erwin, tu peux me dire ce que tu fous à moitié à poil dans ton bureau ?

– J'ai renversé mon café sur mon pantalon. Et Levi, bon sang, je sais que tu n'es pas grand mais tu ne peux pas lever un peu les yeux ?

– Et toi, tu ne peux pas te retenir de te foutre complètement le cul à l'air, par hasard ?

– Mais ça brûle !

– Pour le peu que tu t'en sers, hein.

– Levi, sors d'ici !

.

* * *

.

 _Je ne suis même pas désolée pour ce Erwin cul nu..._


	46. Conte de fées - Eren J & Annie L

**Disclaimer :** SnK ne m'appartient en rien, fort heureusement !  
 **Note :** Il s'agit d'un recueil de drabbles (encore !) écrits en moins de 15 minutes dans le cadre d'une nuit d'écriture de l'APDES. Plus d'informations sur le forum (lien sur mon profil) ou via PM. Entre parenthèses sont indiqués les participants ayant fournis le thèmes et personnage ou couple qui ont été tirés au sort.  Cependant, les drabbles qui vont suivre ont été écrit en dehors de ces fameuses soirées, mais en recyclant les thèmes et couples restants. (Et toujours écrit en 15 minutes.)  
 **Thème (Maclemsa):** Conte de fée  
 **Pairing (Baka-Shiro) :** Eren Jäger/Annie Leonart

.

* * *

 _Nuit Endrabblée  
_. **  
Drabble #46**

* * *

.

Gamine, comme si cela avait pu l'intéresser, on lui avait raconté de nombreuses histoires, des contes de fées qu'on les appelait. Des vieilles histoires qui avaient connu plus ou moins de modifications au fil du temps. Une espèce d'héritage culturel dont elle ne portait pas tellement d'intérêt.

Elle s'en était rappelée, quand elle s'était retrouvée de l'autre côté, au milieu des murs. Parce qu'elle était le monstre qui devrait capturer la princesse.

Et c'était étrange, parce qu'il n'y avait ni princesse, ni prince. Il y avait juste Eren qu'elle devait capturer, et la redoutable Mikasa qui était venu le sauver.

.

* * *

.

 _Je suis vraiment censée dire quelque chose, là ?_


	47. Sommeil - Mike Zacharius & Nanaba

**Disclaimer :** SnK ne m'appartient en rien, fort heureusement !  
 **Note :** Il s'agit d'un recueil de drabbles (encore !) écrits en moins de 15 minutes dans le cadre d'une nuit d'écriture de l'APDES. Plus d'informations sur le forum (lien sur mon profil) ou via PM. Entre parenthèses sont indiqués les participants ayant fournis le thèmes et personnage ou couple qui ont été tirés au sort.  Cependant, les drabbles qui vont suivre ont été écrit en dehors de ces fameuses soirées, mais en recyclant les thèmes et couples restants. (Et toujours écrit en 15 minutes.)  
 **Thème (Jyanadavega) :** Sommeil  
 **Pairing (Neechu) :** Mike Zacharius/Nanaba

.

* * *

 _Nuit Endrabblée  
_. **  
Drabble #47**

* * *

.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Nanaba se retourne, surprise par la voix derrière elle. Mike plie son immense silhouette et s'assoit à côté d'elle dans les escaliers.

– Je n'avais pas sommeil.

Mike fronce les sourcils, il sait très bien que la tête appuyé contre le mur, elle s'apprêtait à s'endormir. Elle le voit et soupire.

– Lynne, depuis qu'on est rentré d'expédition, elle hurle dans son sommeil.

– Suis-moi.

C'est presque un ordre, alors Nanaba se lève en même temps que Mike et le suit.

– Mais c'est...

– Ma chambre, oui. Tu as besoin de dormir, Nana.

– Dans _ton_ lit?

– J'ai un canapé.

.

* * *

.

 _Je vous ai déjà dit que 100 mots pour du Mike/Nana, ce n'était pas suffisant ?_


	48. Sploutch - Levi & Farlan Church

**Disclaimer :** SnK ne m'appartient en rien, fort heureusement !  
 **Note :** Il s'agit d'un recueil de drabbles (encore !) écrits en moins de 15 minutes dans le cadre d'une nuit d'écriture de l'APDES. Plus d'informations sur le forum (lien sur mon profil) ou via PM. Entre parenthèses sont indiqués les participants ayant fournis le thèmes et personnage ou couple qui ont été tirés au sort. Cependant, les drabbles qui vont suivre ont été écrit en dehors de ces fameuses soirées, mais en recyclant les thèmes et couples restants. (Et toujours écrit en 15 minutes.)  
 **Thème (Griseldis) :** Sploutch  
 **Pairing (Slavy) :** Levi/Farlan Church

.

* * *

 _Nuit Endrabblée  
_. **  
Drabble #48**

* * *

.

 _Sploutch, sploutch, sploutch._

– Farlan. Tu fais un pas de plus et je t'égorge.

– Quoi ?

– Tes chaussures sont dégueulasses. Retire-les.

– Tu fais chier, Levi. Ce n'est quand même pas ma faute s'il a plu !

Farlan retire ses chaussures malgré tout et les laisse prêt de la porte.

 _Sploutch, sploutch, sploutch._

– Farlan !

– Quoi ?

– Retire tes chaussettes. Si j'entends un « sploutch » de plus...

– Roh, ça va. Je te fais pas chier lorsque j'entends tes « sploutch » quand tu passes la serpillière à n'importe quelle heure ! C'est pas possible d'être aussi maniaque quand on vit dans un merdier pareil.

– Justement, laissons la merde hors d'ici.

.

* * *

.

 _Ne me demandez pas pourquoi j'imagine ces deux-là s'engueuler en mode vieux couple..._


	49. Existence - Rod Reiss & Kenny Ackerman

**Disclaimer :** SnK ne m'appartient en rien, fort heureusement !  
 **Note :** Il s'agit d'un recueil de drabbles (encore !) écrits en moins de 15 minutes dans le cadre d'une nuit d'écriture de l'APDES. Plus d'informations sur le forum (lien sur mon profil) ou via PM. Entre parenthèses sont indiqués les participants ayant fournis le thèmes et personnage ou couple qui ont été tirés au sort. Cependant, les drabbles qui vont suivre ont été écrit en dehors de ces fameuses soirées, mais en recyclant les thèmes et couples restants. (Et toujours écrit en 15 minutes.)  
 **Thème (Baka-Shiro) :** Existence  
 **Pairing (Jyanadavega) :** Rod Reiss/Kenny Ackerman

.

* * *

 _Nuit Endrabblée  
_. **  
Drabble #49**

* * *

.

Chaque personne avait une raison d'exister, c'était ce qu'on avait appris à Kenny depuis qu'il était gosse. On lui disait juste ça pour qu'il apprenne à défendre sa lignée, son nom.

Mais alors, quand il venait à penser à Rod Reiss, il ne voyait aucun avantage à son existence. C'était qu'un vieux fanfaron qui se tapait toutes les femmes qui voulaient bien se mettre à genoux devant lui. Et il ne parlait même pas de toutes les fois où il était rentré sans frapper dans la chambre de Uri.

Mais le pire, dans l'existence de Rod, c'était celle de Frieda.

.

* * *

.

 _C'était le dernier drabble de cette fournée et, c'est drôle comme on oublie avoir écrit certains textes.  
Et j'ai l'impression d'être un être infâme pour avoir écrit celui-là._

 _En tout cas, j'espère que mes petits drabbles vous plaisent jusque là et un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui me laissent des reviews et je suis tristesse de ne pas pouvoir répondre aux reviews anonymes, sachez-le._


	50. Veux-tu m'épouser - Jean K & Hannes

**Disclaimer :** SnK ne m'appartient en rien, fort heureusement !  
 **Note :** Il s'agit d'un recueil de drabbles (encore !) écrits en moins de 15 minutes dans le cadre de la (presque) troisième soirée de drabbles de l'APDES. Plus d'informations via PM. Pour cette édition, les thèmes et les couples ont été choisi dans le plus grand des hasards à un générateur bidouillé par mes soins et l'aide précieuse de Griseldis.  
 **Édition du :** 30.10.15 — 20h00 **  
** **Thème (Henri) :** Veux-tu m'épouser ?  
 **Pairing :** Jean Kirstein  & Hannes

.

* * *

 _Nuit Endrabblée  
_. **  
Drabble #50**

* * *

.

Jean était sans voix et rouge jusqu'aux oreilles. C'était généralement l'effet que lui faisait Mikasa quand ils n'étaient que de jeunes recrues. Il n'était même pas en face d'elle actuellement et il n'était même pas tout à fait réveillé.

Jean savait qu'il parlait dans son sommeil, on lui avait fait remarqué plus d'une fois et même si cela avait été gênant quelques fois, cette fois-ci il était persuadé qu'on pouvait mourir de honte.

– Alors comme ça, tu es amoureux de Mikasa.

Hannes était passé par hasard près de lui pendant qu'il faisait une sieste. La dernière de toute sa vie.

.

* * *

.

 _C'est partie pour une nouvelle fournée de drabbles ! Et comme grâce au nouveau fofo, j'ai les heures où les drabbles ont été donné... Je les ai rajoutées. Je ne sais pas si c'est particulièrement intéressant, toujours est-il que ça m'amuse.  
Et bien sûr, je suis partie sur du Jean/Mikasa parce que je suis quelqu'un de mortellement original... oupas._


	51. Cross-dressing - Farlan C & Erwin S

**Disclaimer :** SnK ne m'appartient en rien, fort heureusement !  
 **Note :** Il s'agit d'un recueil de drabbles (encore !) écrits en moins de 15 minutes dans le cadre de la (presque) troisième soirée de drabbles de l'APDES. Plus d'informations via PM. Pour cette édition, les thèmes et les couples ont été choisi dans le plus grand des hasards à un générateur bidouillé par mes soins et l'aide précieuse de Griseldis.  
 **Édition du** **:** 30.10.15 — 20h25  
 **Thème (Shimdrael) :** Cross-dressing  
 **Pairing :** Farlan Church  & Erwin Smith 

.

* * *

 _Nuit Endrabblée  
_. **  
Drabble #51**

* * *

.

– Ok. Je crois que ça ne va pas le faire.

Isabel posa ses mains sur sa bouche, le visage écarlate et seul le regard de Farlan l'empêchait de hurler de rire.

– Pas mal, commenta Levi. Il faut juste s'occuper de tes poils aux pattes et tu seras parfaite. Erwin Smith n'y verra que du feu.

– Ah oui ? Et ça ? fit remarquer Farlan en montrant son entrejambe.

– Ah. Tu veux jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout ?

Sur ces mots, Isabel sombra dans un monstrueux fou rire. Même si c'était pour récupérer ces précieux documents, Farlan en robe c'était juste trop pour elle.

.

* * *

.

 _Je suis actuellement dans le même état qu'Isabel en relisant cette chose.  
Shim, j'aime tes thèmes. Et pour celui-ci, j'ai pleuré ton absence. Sache-le._


	52. Baby blues - Eren Jäger & Hanji Zoë

**Disclaimer :** SnK ne m'appartient en rien, fort heureusement !  
 **Note :** Il s'agit d'un recueil de drabbles (encore !) écrits en moins de 15 minutes dans le cadre de la (presque) troisième soirée de drabbles de l'APDES. Plus d'informations via PM. Pour cette édition, les thèmes et les couples ont été choisi dans le plus grand des hasards à un générateur bidouillé par mes soins et l'aide précieuse de Griseldis.  
 **Édition du** **:** 30.10.15 — 20h45  
 **Thème :** Baby blues  
 **Pairing :** Hanji Zoë  & Eren Jäger

.

* * *

 _Nuit Endrabblée  
_. **  
Drabble #52**

* * *

.

Eren hésita à partir en courant. Il n'avait pas froid aux yeux pourtant. Fils de médecin, meurtrier à l'âge de neuf ans... Il avait même vu un titan de l'intérieur avant d'en devenir un lui-même... Mais _ça_ c'était définitivement la chose la plus effrayante qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

Hanji enceinte, cela avait étonné tout le monde parce qu'avec son odeur, franchement... Mais qu'elle lui demande un peu de son sperme pour l'étudier pas tellement, parce que c'était Hanji et qu'elle voulait tout connaître.

Mais apprendre qu'il était le _père_ de l'enfant en étant parfaitement vierge (malheureusement) d'une Hanji en larmes...

.

* * *

.

 _Je crois que je ne préfère pas faire de commentaire..._


	53. Crétin et tendre - Joker & Kenny A

**Disclaimer :** SnK ne m'appartient en rien, fort heureusement !  
 **Note :** Il s'agit d'un recueil de drabbles (encore !) écrits en moins de 15 minutes dans le cadre de la (presque) troisième soirée de drabbles de l'APDES. Plus d'informations via PM. Pour cette édition, les thèmes et les couples ont été choisi dans le plus grand des hasards à un générateur bidouillé par mes soins et l'aide précieuse de Griseldis.  
 **Édition du** **:** 30.10.15 — 21h30  
 **Thème :** Crétin et tendre  
 **Pairing :** Joker  & Kenny Ackerman 

.

* * *

 _Nuit Endrabblée  
_. **  
Drabble #53**

* * *

.

Rod pouvait hurler, râler, taper du pied et grogner, Kenny Ackerman restait toujours aux côtés de Uri.

Uri comprenait parfaitement son plus jeune frère car le passé de Kenny n'était pas à ignorer et il savait tout aussi parfaitement que personne ne connaissait Kenny comme lui le connaissait.

(La réciproque était valable, d'ailleurs, Uri s'était rendu compte que quelque part, Kenny le connaissait mieux qu'il ne se connaissait lui-même.)

Bien sûr, Kenny restait Kenny et c'était globalement un crétin violent et impulsif mais il avait aussi ses moments qui l'aidait à lui rappeler, entre deux caresses, qu'il était encore humain.

.

* * *

.

 _Joker, ça voulait dire personnage de son choix et pas le Joker de Batman, on est d'accord._


	54. Moustique - Annie L & Christa L

**Disclaimer :** SnK ne m'appartient en rien, fort heureusement !  
 **Note :** Il s'agit d'un recueil de drabbles (encore !) écrits en moins de 15 minutes dans le cadre de la (presque) troisième soirée de drabbles de l'APDES. Plus d'informations via PM. Pour cette édition, les thèmes et les couples ont été choisi dans le plus grand des hasards à un générateur bidouillé par mes soins et l'aide précieuse de Griseldis.  
 **Édition du** **:** 30.10.15 — 21h45  
 **Thème (Jyanadavega) :** Moustique  
 **Pairing :** Annie Leonhart  & Christa Lenz

.

* * *

 _Nuit Endrabblée  
_. **  
Drabble #54**

* * *

.

– Je vous dis qu'il y en a un.

– Et moi, Christa, je te dis de fermer ta gueule. C'est pas la petite bête qui va bouffer la grosse.

Un silence absolu régna dans le dortoir. Annie n'avait jamais autant parlé. Certaines se demandèrent même si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elles entendaient sa voix.

Ymir, qui s'était redressée dans sa couche, la fusillait du regard et Christa essayait tant bien que mal de la convaincre de se recoucher.

Soudain, Annie se leva et claqua brutalement dans ses mains avant de se recoucher sans rien dire.

Le bourdonnement cessa aussitôt.

.

* * *

.

 _Je n'en suis pas tout à fait convaincue, mais j'ai réussi à écrire sur ces deux-là alors je suis contente quand même._


	55. La loterie - Dot Pixis & Erwin Smith

**Disclaimer :** SnK ne m'appartient en rien, fort heureusement !  
 **Note :** Il s'agit d'un recueil de drabbles (encore !) écrits en moins de 15 minutes dans le cadre de la (presque) troisième soirée de drabbles de l'APDES. Plus d'informations via PM. Pour cette édition, les thèmes et les couples ont été choisi dans le plus grand des hasards à un générateur bidouillé par mes soins et l'aide précieuse de Griseldis.  
 **Édition du** **:** 30.10.15 — 22h00  
 **Thème :** La loterie où personne ne gagne  
 **Pairing :** Dot Pixis  & Erwin Smith 

.

* * *

 _Nuit Endrabblée  
_. **  
Drabble #55**

* * *

.

– Non merci.

– Roh, ne soyez pas si rigide, mon cher Erwin ! À votre âge, franchement, c'est bien dommage de se retenir ainsi.

– Je n'aime que les bons investissements, Commandant Pixis.

– Dans le genre bon investissement, les bataillons d'exploration, on a vu mieux. Si vous voulez franchement vous faire du pognon, la clef, c'est la contre-bande d'alcool.

– C'est un investissement à long terme, pour l'Humanité.

– Et bien appelez ce ticket de loterie un investissement à court terme, pour ma prochaine bouteille ! Je vous inviterais bien à la boire avec moi, mais vous ne buvez pas non plus, je me trompe ?

– Non.

.

* * *

.

 _Je crois que je n'ai pas respecté le thème. Oups.  
(Et j'aurais pu faire du crack, mais d'autres l'ont fait beaucoup mieux que moi ce soir-là.)_


	56. Une histoire d'amour - P Nick & Moblit B

**Disclaimer :** SnK ne m'appartient en rien, fort heureusement !  
 **Note :** Il s'agit d'un recueil de drabbles (encore !) écrits en moins de 15 minutes dans le cadre de la (presque) troisième soirée de drabbles de l'APDES. Plus d'informations via PM. Pour cette édition, les thèmes et les couples ont été choisi dans le plus grand des hasards à un générateur bidouillé par mes soins et l'aide précieuse de Griseldis.  
 **Édition du** **:** 30.10.15 — 22h30  
 **Thème :** Une histoire d'amour  
 **Pairing :** Pastor Nick  & Moblit Berner 

.

* * *

 _Nuit Endrabblée  
_. **  
Drabble #56**

* * *

.

– Merci.

Moblit ne veut pas de son merci, parce qu'il n'a pas fait ça pour lui. Il l'aurait volontiers jeté du mur lui-même d'ailleurs parce qu'il ne pouvait comprendre comment on pouvait garder de tels secrets pour soi alors que l'humanité était à deux doigts de périr. Il l'avait fait parce que c'était Hanji.

Il devait protéger Hanji.

Au début, c'était parce que c'était son boulot et ce boulot lui avait fait couler des litres d'alcool mais désormais c'était juste parce que c'était Hanji, la personne la plus incroyable qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré et qui traînait déjà trop de démons.

.

* * *

.

 _J'aurais pu faire un Nick/Moblit, maintenant que j'y pense. Mais, je crois que j'aime trop le Moblit/Hanji pour ça..._


	57. La liberté - Eren J & Kuchel A

**Disclaimer :** SnK ne m'appartient en rien, fort heureusement !  
 **Note :** Il s'agit d'un recueil de drabbles (encore !) écrits en moins de 15 minutes dans le cadre de la (presque) troisième soirée de drabbles de l'APDES. Plus d'informations via PM. Pour cette édition, les thèmes et les couples ont été choisi dans le plus grand des hasards à un générateur bidouillé par mes soins et l'aide précieuse de Griseldis.  
 **Édition du** **:** 30.10.15 — 23h15  
 **Thème :** « La liberté appartient à ceux qui l'ont conquise. » André Malraux **  
** **Pairing :** Eren Jäger  & Kuchel Ackerman

.

* * *

 _Nuit Endrabblée  
_. **  
Drabble #57**

* * *

.

Eren savait que le Caporal était un ancien criminel de la ville souterraine mais c'était difficile d'en savoir plus. Bien sûr, cela faisait l'objet des ragots parce que les soldats n'avaient rien de mieux à foutre mais Eren essayait de ne pas y faire attention.

Pas qu'il n'était pas curieux, au contraire, mais si Levi était agile pour voler, tuer des titans (et des humains), il l'était encore plus quand il s'agissait d'éviter certains sujets de conversations. Ceux concernant les mères par exemple.

Car si Levi se battait, comme eux, pour la liberté, la sienne n'y avait probablement jamais goûté.

.

* * *

.

 _(Oui, je suis longue à poster mes drabbles mais... NaNoWriMo, les gens.)_


	58. Nuageux - Armin Arlert & Annie Leonhart

**Disclaimer :** SnK ne m'appartient en rien, fort heureusement !  
 **Note :** Il s'agit d'un recueil de drabbles (encore !) écrits en moins de 15 minutes dans le cadre de la (presque) troisième soirée de drabbles de l'APDES. Plus d'informations via PM. Pour cette édition, les thèmes et les couples ont été choisi dans le plus grand des hasards à un générateur bidouillé par mes soins et l'aide précieuse de Griseldis.  
 **Édition du** **:** 30.10.15 — 23h30  
 **Thème :** Nuageux **  
Pairing :** Armin Arlert  & Annie Leonhart 

.

* * *

 _Nuit Endrabblée  
_. **  
Drabble #58**

* * *

.

Le ciel est sombre, tu sais.

Enfin, non, tu ne le sais pas puisque tes yeux sont clos depuis si longtemps que j'ai arrêté de compter les jours. Mais qu'est-ce que cela peut bien te faire de toute façon, tu es bien protégée dans ta prison de cristal, n'est-ce pas ?

Le ciel est sombre, ce soir.

La pluie s'abat sur nous depuis des heures et j'ai de la boue jusqu'aux coudes parce qu'on a échoué et que les titans sont en train de tous nous bouffer.

Est-ce vraiment ce que tu cherchais, Annie ? Que cherchais-tu en me laissant en vie ?

.

* * *

.

 _Atsuka, comme toujours, ce drabble est pour toi ! :)_


	59. Sur ta bouche - Carla J & D Zackley

**Disclaimer :** SnK ne m'appartient en rien, fort heureusement !  
 **Note :** Il s'agit d'un recueil de drabbles (encore !) écrits en moins de 15 minutes dans le cadre de la (presque) troisième soirée de drabbles de l'APDES. Plus d'informations via PM. Pour cette édition, les thèmes et les couples ont été choisi dans le plus grand des hasards à un générateur bidouillé par mes soins et l'aide précieuse de Griseldis.  
 **Édition du** **:** 30.10.15 — 23h45  
 **Thème :** Sur ta bouche ma bouche **  
Pairing :** Carla Jäger  & Darius Zackley 

.

* * *

 _Nuit Endrabblée  
_. **  
Drabble #59**

* * *

.

D'accord. C'était aussi inopiné qu'inappréciable mais Carla s'efforça de garder son sang froid parce qu'en réalité elle n'était pas du tout, _du tout_ , d'accord avec ça.

Et pourtant, pourtant, dans tout ce qu'il y avait de plus bizarre dans la vie, il avait fallu qu'elle rende un baiser à cet homme dont la tristesse qui feignait le désespoir l'avait ému et après lui avoir servi son verre, elle lui avait offert ses quelques fractions de secondes de réconfort qui lui valurent quelques larmes sur un amour qu'il avait perdu.

Carla le savait, même les hommes comme Zackley avaient leurs faiblesses.

.

* * *

.

 _De quoi ? Zackley n'est jamais à Shiganshina ? Qu'est-ce qu'on en sait d'abord ?_


	60. Rose des vents - Hanji Z & Gunther S

**Disclaimer :** SnK ne m'appartient en rien, fort heureusement !  
 **Note :** Il s'agit d'un recueil de drabbles (encore !) écrits en moins de 15 minutes dans le cadre de la (presque) troisième soirée de drabbles de l'APDES. Plus d'informations via PM. Pour cette édition, les thèmes et les couples ont été choisi dans le plus grand des hasards à un générateur bidouillé par mes soins et l'aide précieuse de Griseldis.  
 **Édition du :** 30.10.15 — 00h00  
 **Thème :** Rose des vents **  
Pairing :** Hanji Zoë  & Gunther Schultz

.

* * *

 _Nuit Endrabblée  
_. **  
Drabble #60**

* * *

.

– Ta gueule.

D'instinct, Gunther s'écarta en protégeant sa tasse de chicorée (c'était peut-être dégueulasse mais c'était tout ce qu'ils avaient le matin) et observa son chef engager une nouvelle dispute avec le scientifique.

– Non mais Levi, faut pas être con pour comprendre la rose des vents.

– Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi t'as appelé ça ainsi alors que tu daubes du cul.

– Merci, c'était très joli. On s'en tape du nom, Erwin l'a bien aimé donc ça devrait te plaire, non ?

– Abrège.

Tout en sirotant son breuvage infâme, Gunther continua d'assister à cet échange sans dire un mot.

.

* * *

.

 _Ah, 100 mots c'était définitivement pas assez pour celui-là ! x)_


	61. Prière en nous mineur - Jean K & Sasha S

**Disclaimer :** SnK ne m'appartient en rien, fort heureusement !  
 **Note :** Il s'agit d'un recueil de drabbles (encore !) écrits en moins de 15 minutes dans le cadre de la (presque) troisième soirée de drabbles de l'APDES. Plus d'informations via PM. Pour cette édition, les thèmes et les couples ont été choisi dans le plus grand des hasards à un générateur bidouillé par mes soins et l'aide précieuse de Griseldis.  
 **Édition du :** 30.10.15 — 00h15  
 **Thème :** Prière en nous mineur  
 **Pairing :** Jean Kirstein  & Sasha Braus

.

* * *

 _Nuit Endrabblée  
_. **  
Drabble #61**

* * *

.

– On fera quoi, après ?

Jean ouvrit les yeux, tourna la tête et posa son regard sur une Sasha qui s'était déjà échappée du lit et habillée.

– J'en sais rien, j'y ai jamais réfléchi.

C'était vrai, Jean n'avait jamais cru à la victoire de l'humanité même s'il continuait de se battre. La chasseuse soupira mais ne dit rien et s'occupa de son arc en chantonnant. Cela lui arrivait parfois, personne ne s'en rendait vraiment compte et ils écoutaient encore moins ce qu'elle baragouinait.

Sauf Jean, et quelque part, il s'en foutait bien d'après, tant que Sasha et sa voix étaient là.

.

* * *

.

 _J'ai réussi à parler de Sasha sans parler de bouffe...  
Même si je ne suis pas une adepte du Jean/Sasha, je ne peux que me réjouir de cette victoire personnelle.  
(Chacun ses objectifs dans la vie !)_


	62. Cruauté en sourire - Erwin S & Dita Ness

**Disclaimer :** SnK ne m'appartient en rien, fort heureusement !  
 **Note :** Il s'agit d'un recueil de drabbles (encore !) écrits en moins de 15 minutes dans le cadre de la (presque) troisième soirée de drabbles de l'APDES. Plus d'informations via PM. Pour cette édition, les thèmes et les couples ont été choisi dans le plus grand des hasards à un générateur bidouillé par mes soins et l'aide précieuse de Griseldis.  
 **Édition du :** 30.10.15 — 00h30  
 **Thème :** Cruauté en sourire  
 **Pairing :** Erwin Smith  & Dita Ness

.

* * *

 _Nuit Endrabblée  
_. **  
Drabble #62**

* * *

.

Le Commandant Erwin Smith n'était pas cruel. Dita Ness le savait et il en était profondément convaincu même si la plupart des soldats ne voyaient en lui qu'un salopard envoyant par plaisir ses hommes se faire bouffer.

Aucun commandant n'avait pu empêcher les titans de dévorer des hommes et Smith était bien celui qui arrivait à garder le plus de soldats en vie.

Non, le Commandant Erwin Smith n'était pas cruel. C'étaient ses sourires diplomatiques qui l'étaient, ces sourires au regard éteint. Ces sourires amers pour ceux qui savent les regarder.

Car Erwin Smith ne souriait plus depuis bien longtemps.

.

* * *

.

 _Si vous vous posez la question :  
Oui, ceci est un message subliminal aux personnes qui aiment faire de Erwin un profond salopard (égoïste) et cruel dans leurs fictions.  
Car, oui, Erwin a de nombreux défauts mais égoïste et cruel n'en font pas partie._

 _Et bon dieu. Ce thème lui allait si bien..._


	63. Le rire du fou - Connie S & Dot Pixis

**Disclaimer :** SnK ne m'appartient en rien, fort heureusement !  
 **Note :** Il s'agit d'un recueil de drabbles (encore !) écrits en moins de 15 minutes dans le cadre de la (presque) troisième soirée de drabbles de l'APDES. Plus d'informations via PM. Pour cette édition, les thèmes et les couples ont été choisi dans le plus grand des hasards à un générateur bidouillé par mes soins et l'aide précieuse de Griseldis.  
 **Édition du :** 30.10.15 — 00h45  
 **Thème :** Le rire du fou  
 **Pairing :** Connie Springer  & Dot Pixis

.

* * *

 _Nuit Endrabblée  
_. **  
Drabble #63**

* * *

.

Connie ne comprenait pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle. Ou alors c'était juste qu'il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à rire après avoir vu ce qu'était devenu son village et sa famille. Ou juste parce qu'il n'avait pas picolé.

Connie était bien élevé alors il ne dit rien, il encaissa comme le petit garçon poli qu'il était en essayant de se dire que c'était pas pour ce qu'étaient réellement les titans que Dot Pixis riait.

Parce que ce rire avait quelque chose d'étrange et de malsain quand ils avaient tous quitté l'hôpital et laissé le Commandant et le Caporal discuter.

.

* * *

.

 _Pardon, Connie. C'est toujours pour ta pomme...!_


	64. Mamour, tu dors ? - Nile D & Farlan C

**Disclaimer :** SnK ne m'appartient en rien, fort heureusement !  
 **Note :** Il s'agit d'un recueil de drabbles (encore !) écrits en moins de 15 minutes dans le cadre de la (presque) troisième soirée de drabbles de l'APDES. Plus d'informations via PM. Pour cette édition, les thèmes et les couples ont été choisi dans le plus grand des hasards à un générateur bidouillé par mes soins et l'aide précieuse de Griseldis.  
 **Édition du :** 30.10.15 — 01h00  
 **Thème :** Mamour, tu dors ?  
 **Pairing :** Nile Dawk  & Farlan Church

.

* * *

 _Nuit Endrabblée  
_. **  
Drabble #64**

* * *

.

Les rayons du soleil s'infiltraient sournoisement à travers les rideaux de fine dentelle pour s'échouer sur les draps de soie beige. Il se réveilla lentement et se blottit contre le corps nu encore endormi qu'il parcourut du bout des doigts. Des cheveux bruns s'agitèrent sous son nez.

– Mamour, tu dors ?

Il n'eut pour réponse que des grognements qui lui arrachèrent un léger rire.

La vie était curieuse des fois, quand il se rappelait de une vie où ils s'étaient battus, où ses hommes avaient essayé de l'arrêter...

Mais aujourd'hui, Farlan ne désirait que se glisser dans les bras de Nile.

.

* * *

.

 _*revient après un très long fou rire* Il commençait à se faire tard, et ça se voit je crois.  
Le temps d'un drabble, j'adore les couples improbables et les thèmes complètement barrés._


	65. Jamais mieux servi - Reiner B & Petra R

**Disclaimer :** SnK ne m'appartient en rien, fort heureusement !  
 **Note :** Il s'agit d'un recueil de drabbles (encore !) écrits en moins de 15 minutes dans le cadre de la (presque) troisième soirée de drabbles de l'APDES. Plus d'informations via PM. Pour cette édition, les thèmes et les couples ont été choisi dans le plus grand des hasards à un générateur bidouillé par mes soins et l'aide précieuse de Griseldis.  
 **Édition du :** 30.10.15 — 01h15  
 **Thème :** On n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même  
 **Pairing :** Reiner Braun  & Petra Ral

.

* * *

 _Nuit Endrabblée  
_. **  
Drabble #65**

* * *

.

Petra plissa les yeux en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, un air circonspect gravé sur le visage. Depuis qu'elle s'était engagée dans l'armée, elle avait assisté à des choses plus étranges les unes que les autres, mais parfois elle s'étonnait encore d'être surprise.

Les bataillons d'exploration avaient toujours du mal à avoir des soldats, certains n'étaient même pas là parce qu'ils l'avaient voulu, c'était une sorte de punition de débarquer ici mais ceux qui le voulaient vraiment, ils avaient toujours un petit côté sombre.

Comme ce Reiner Braun, se faisant plaisir, perché à un arbre en pleine nuit.

.

* * *

.

 _... Ok. Je n'ai aucune excuse pour celui-là._


	66. Te retenir - Bataillons & Armin Arlert

**Disclaimer :** SnK ne m'appartient en rien, fort heureusement !  
 **Note :** Il s'agit d'un recueil de drabbles (encore !) écrits en moins de 15 minutes dans le cadre de la (presque) troisième soirée de drabbles de l'APDES. Plus d'informations via PM. Pour cette édition, les thèmes et les couples ont été choisi dans le plus grand des hasards à un générateur bidouillé par mes soins et l'aide précieuse de Griseldis.  
 **Édition du :** 30.10.15 — 01h30  
 **Thème :** T'as qu'à te retenir  
 **Pairing :** Membre des Bataillons  & Armin Arlert

.

* * *

 _Nuit Endrabblée  
_. **  
Drabble #66**

* * *

.

– Non, franchement, ça, c'était immonde.

– Qui a fait ça ?

– On s'en branle, bordel de merde ça schlingue !

– J'aimerais pas être les intestins de ce cul pourri !

– Ouvrez les fenêtres !

– Elles sont toutes ouvertes.

– Fermez vos gueules et dormez!

– Dormir ? Mais t'as le nez bouché ou quoi ? Ou alors c'est toi...

– Ta gueule...

– Non mais tu pouvais pas t'retenir ?

– J'ai pas loufé, connard !

Au milieu de cette cacophonie, Armin s'enfouit dans sa couverture en restant parfaitement silencieux. Parfois, cela avait du bon de passer pour une petite chose fragile et délicate. Surtout quand il y avait du chou farci au dîner.

.

* * *

.

 _Il ne peut y avoir de soirée endrabblée sans chou farci... :')_


	67. Baisse de ton, morpion - Uri R & Erwin S

**Disclaimer :** SnK ne m'appartient en rien, fort heureusement !  
 **Note :** Il s'agit d'un recueil de drabbles (encore !) écrits en moins de 15 minutes dans le cadre de la (presque) troisième soirée de drabbles de l'APDES. Plus d'informations via PM. Pour cette édition, les thèmes et les couples ont été choisi dans le plus grand des hasards à un générateur bidouillé par mes soins et l'aide précieuse de Griseldis.  
 **Édition du :** 30.10.15 — 01h45  
 **Thème :** Baisse de ton, morpion.  
 **Pairing :** Uri/Reiss  & Erwin Smith

.

* * *

 _Nuit Endrabblée  
_. **  
Drabble #67**

* * *

.

– Baisse d'un ton, morpion.

L'atmosphère s'alourdit subitement et Erwin échangea un regard rapide avec Uri. Il se demanda un instant si laisser Kenny Ackerman travailler avec son neveu pour la Fondation (et les Déesses tout particulièrement) était une si bonne idée. Mais Uri était Uri et Erwin avait malheureusement découvert qu'il pouvait être plein de ressources quand il était avec Kenny.

– Franchement Kenny, un morpion ? Tu cherchais ardûment à t'en débarrasser quand tu en avais.

Mais Erwin devait aussi apprendre à ne pas boire le moindre verre d'eau quand il était en leur compagnie.

Pour le bien de ses narines.

.

* * *

.

 _Et un petit drabble inspiré de Survey qui passe sous le manteaux...  
(Et, oui, le chapitre neuf est toujours en cours de rédaction. Sorry du retard.)_


	68. Saperlipopette - Armin A & Mike Z

**Disclaimer :** SnK ne m'appartient en rien, fort heureusement !  
 **Note :** Il s'agit d'un recueil de drabbles (encore !) écrits en moins de 15 minutes dans le cadre de la (presque) troisième soirée de drabbles de l'APDES. Plus d'informations via PM. Pour cette édition, les thèmes et les couples ont été choisi dans le plus grand des hasards à un générateur bidouillé par mes soins et l'aide précieuse de Griseldis.  
 **Édition du :** 30.10.15 — 02h00  
 **Thème :** Saperlipopette  
 **Pairing :** Armin Arlert  & Mike Zacharius

.

* * *

 _Nuit Endrabblée  
_. **  
Drabble #68**

* * *

.

Armin écarquilla un instant les yeux et se demande s'il n'a pas rêvé pendant les trois dernières secondes.

Le Capitaine Mike Zacharius, plus grand que n'importe quel humain (même Berthold, il ne pensait pas que c'était possible), toujours sérieux et incroyablement fort (le meilleur d'entre tous après le Caporal) et un odorat inégalable...

Zacharius était vraiment impressionnant, et il lui faisait un peu peur parfois (il devait l'avouer).

Donc, franchement, Armin avait forcément halluciné, ce n'était juste pas possible.

Le Capitaine ne pouvait pas avoir dit « Saperlipopette ». Il ne voulait pas y croire.

Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi Nanaba riait ?

.

* * *

.

 _J'aime rendre justice à Mike. Enfin, oui, presque._


	69. Infection - Levi's Squad & Brigades

**Disclaimer :** SnK ne m'appartient en rien, fort heureusement !  
 **Note :** Il s'agit d'un recueil de drabbles (encore !) écrits en moins de 15 minutes dans le cadre de la (presque) troisième soirée de drabbles de l'APDES. Plus d'informations via PM. Pour cette édition, les thèmes et les couples ont été choisi dans le plus grand des hasards à un générateur bidouillé par mes soins et l'aide précieuse de Griseldis.  
 **Édition du :** 30.10.15 — 02h15  
 **Thème :** Infection  
 **Pairing :** Escadron de Levi  & Membre des Brigades

.

* * *

 _Nuit Endrabblée  
_. **  
Drabble #69**

* * *

.

L'escadron d'élite. L'élite, mon cul, pense Levi chargeant son fusil. Diriger l'escadron d'élite des Bataillons d'exploration ça se résume à les regarder crever en espérant qu'ils ne souffriront pas trop.

Levi se dit presque qu'il devrait y être habitué mais ce n'est pas le cas. Surtout pas avec des soldats aussi jeunes sous ses ordres, surtout pas quand il sait ce que sont réellement les titans. Et encore moins quand ils s'apprêtent à attaquer les Brigades Spéciales.

Mais c'est comme ça, comme un putain de virus qui infeste sa vie, le sang coule toujours autour de lui.

Sauf le sien.

.

* * *

.

 _Ah, un peu de angst ! J'aime le angst._


	70. Portrait de famille - T Singe & Mary Sue

**Disclaimer :** SnK ne m'appartient en rien, fort heureusement !  
 **Note :** Il s'agit d'un recueil de drabbles (encore !) écrits en moins de 15 minutes dans le cadre de la (presque) troisième soirée de drabbles de l'APDES. Plus d'informations via PM. Pour cette édition, les thèmes et les couples ont été choisi dans le plus grand des hasards à un générateur bidouillé par mes soins et l'aide précieuse de Griseldis.  
 **Édition du :** 30.10.15 — 02h30  
 **Thème :** Portrait de famille  
 **Pairing :** Titan Singe  & Marie Sue

.

* * *

 _Nuit Endrabblée  
_. **  
Drabble #70**

* * *

.

Son rire cristallin résonnant dans la nuit, ses cheveux soyeux voletant dans le vent, Elegantine se posa gracieusement sur la branche d'un arbre. C'était étrange comme matériel. Les sangles serraient un peu mais pouvoir voler était une sensation particulière, même si elle n'était pas aussi grisante que celle provoquée par sa forme de titan. Et encore moins aussi enivrante que celle procurée quand elle soignait un humain de son état de titan. Rien ne valait cette sensation de puissance.

C'étaient ainsi qu'ils gagneraient et qu'ils deviendraient les dieux des habitants de ces quatre murs. Son père infestait et elle soignait.

.

* * *

.

 _Ah, les Mary Sue... Mieux vaut en rire._


	71. Pourquoi ça bouge ? - OC & Armin Arlert

**Disclaimer :** SnK ne m'appartient en rien, fort heureusement !  
 **Note :** Il s'agit d'un recueil de drabbles (encore !) écrits en moins de 15 minutes dans le cadre de la (presque) troisième soirée de drabbles de l'APDES. Plus d'informations via PM. Pour cette édition, les thèmes et les couples ont été choisi dans le plus grand des hasards à un générateur bidouillé par mes soins et l'aide précieuse de Griseldis.  
 **Édition du :** 30.10.15 — 02h45  
 **Thème :** Pourquoi ça bouge ?  
 **Pairing :** OC  & Armin Arlert

.

* * *

 _Nuit Endrabblée  
_. **  
Drabble #71**

* * *

.

– Pourquoi ça bouge?

Si Armin avait été un garçon d'un mauvais genre particulièrement malotru, il aurait pu faire une remarque salace et assez dégueulasse mais il se contenta d'un long discours sur l'espèce de serpent qu'ils venaient de dénicher alors que le soldat essayaient tant bien que mal à l'achever en lui gueulant de se la fermer sauf si c'était pour lui indiquer si oui ou non «cette putain de bestiole était venimeuse ou comestible parce que, putain, il avait envie de viande».

Alors Armin se tut, et la trancha d'un geste précis.

Elle n'était pas venimeuse. Elle était mortelle.

.

* * *

.

 _Armin était la star de cette soirée j'ai l'impression.  
Et bien sûr, un Armin creepy parce que j'aime Armin creepy..._


	72. Plus-que-parfait - Kenny A & Erwin S

**Disclaimer :** SnK ne m'appartient en rien, fort heureusement !  
 **Note :** Il s'agit d'un recueil de drabbles (encore !) écrits en moins de 15 minutes dans le cadre de la (presque) troisième soirée de drabbles de l'APDES. Plus d'informations via PM. Pour cette édition, les thèmes et les couples ont été choisi dans le plus grand des hasards à un générateur bidouillé par mes soins et l'aide précieuse de Griseldis.  
 **Édition du :** 30.10.15 — 03h00  
 **Thème :** Plus-que-parfait  
 **Pairing :** Kenny Ackerman  & Erwin Smith

.

* * *

 _Nuit Endrabblée  
_. **  
Drabble #72**

* * *

.

Tu t'en sors bien, gamin.

Je me suis jamais vraiment inquiété pour toi, parce qu'un Ackerman s'en sort toujours, même si tu ne l'as pas su avant longtemps. Puis avant d'être un Ackerman, t'es le gosse de Kuchel. Alors, franchement, j'avais pas de quoi m'inquiéter après t'avoir appris tout ce que je savais.

J'aurais pu en parler à Uri, mais chacun à sa fierté tu sais. Et puis chacun son blond aussi, visiblement.

Mais prends soin du tien, gamin. T'as pas idée comme le temps passe vite. Et avec un ou deux bras, c'est pareil tant qu'il est avec toi.

.

* * *

.

 _C'était le dernier drabble de cette (presque) troisième édition des soirées endrabblées de l'APDES !  
Et avec Kenny, s'il vous plait. Et du Eruri en prime. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi j'ai écrit ça, la fatigue sûrement.  
D'autres drabbles arriveront au fil des jours, au rythme de ma motivation et si, j'arrive à garder le rythme du NaNoWriMo, ce qui n'est franchement pas gagné._

 _En tout cas, j'oublie toujours mais merci à toutes les personnes qui reviews toutes mes petites bêtises. Je ne sais absolument pas où j'en suis dans les RàR alors ne m'en voulez pas trop si je n'ai pas répondu, je n'ai vraiment pas fait exprès ! (C'est ce qu'on récolte à procrastiner.)_


	73. Lampadaire - Marco B & Connie S

**Disclaimer :** SnK ne m'appartient en rien, fort heureusement !  
 **Note :** Il s'agit d'un recueil de drabbles (encore !) écrits en moins de 15 minutes dans le cadre d'une nuit d'écriture de l'APDES. Plus d'informations sur le forum (lien sur mon profil) ou via PM. Entre parenthèses sont indiqués les participants ayant fournis le thèmes et personnage ou couple qui ont été tirés au sort.  
 **Édition du :** 31.10.2015 — 20h00  
 **Thème (Atsuka-chan) :** Lampadaire  
 **Pairing (Nataku Makuraka) :** Marco Bott  & Connie Springer

.

* * *

 _Nuit Endrabblée  
_. **  
Drabble #73**

* * *

.

– Non, là, tu fais n'importe quoi. Connie, toi et moi on sait que tu n'es pas aussi débile quand même ?

Connie soupira, perché sur son tabouret et observa Marco qui était entré dans la pièce.

– Quoi ? On a plus de lumière, il faut bien changer l'ampoule !

– Peut-être, mais tu as laissé le courant dans la pièce, tu vas t'électrocuter !

– Ah... Ouais. Merde.

Marco soupira et leva les yeux au ciel avant d'aller chercher une lampe torche et coupa la lumière pour aider Connie à changer l'ampoule.

Vraiment, Connie n'était pas aussi débile qu'on le prétendait, mais c'était pas une lumière.

.

* * *

.

 _Bonjour ! Je suis de retour pour les drabbles de la troisième édition des soirées endrabblées de l'APDES. (Bon, officieusement c'est la quatrième mais la précédente c'était pas pareil.) Par je ne sais pas quel miracle, j'ai fait TOUS les thèmes de cette soirée, 8h, non-stop. Donc la qualité peut fluctuer et je m'en excuse par avance._


	74. Tripes - Eren Jäger & Christa Lenz

**Disclaimer :** SnK ne m'appartient en rien, fort heureusement !  
 **Note :** Il s'agit d'un recueil de drabbles (encore !) écrits en moins de 15 minutes dans le cadre d'une nuit d'écriture de l'APDES. Plus d'informations sur le forum (lien sur mon profil) ou via PM. Entre parenthèses sont indiqués les participants ayant fournis le thèmes et personnage ou couple qui ont été tirés au sort.  
 **Édition du :** 31.10.2015 — 20h20  
 **Thème (Atsuka-chan) :** Tripes  
 **Pairing (Mlle Nyaa) :** Eren Jäger  & Christa Lenz

.

* * *

 _Nuit Endrabblée  
_. **  
Drabble #74**

* * *

.

Je suis désolée, Eren.

J'aimerais te dire que je n'avais pas le choix, qu'on ne pouvait pas faire autrement mais toi comme moi on sait que ce n'est pas vrai. Enfin, toi, tu t'en fous maintenant et c'est peut-être auprès des autres que je devrais m'excuser.

Je n'ai peut-être pas du sang plein la bouche mais c'est tout comme. Mikasa qui hurle et qui détruit tout autour d'elle, ça n'aide pas. Même le Caporal ne peut la calmer.

Ce n'était pas _ma_ bouche, mais j'ai le goût de tes tripes dans la mienne.

Mais c'était mon pouvoir.

Pas le tien.

.

* * *

.

 _Je pense qu'on peut considérer ce drabble comme un canonverse, comme un "et si Historia avait mangé Eren ?"_


	75. Cheval Magique - Christa Lenz & Ymir

**Disclaimer :** SnK ne m'appartient en rien, fort heureusement !  
 **Note :** Il s'agit d'un recueil de drabbles (encore !) écrits en moins de 15 minutes dans le cadre d'une nuit d'écriture de l'APDES. Plus d'informations sur le forum (lien sur mon profil) ou via PM. Entre parenthèses sont indiqués les participants ayant fournis le thèmes et personnage ou couple qui ont été tirés au sort.  
 **Édition du :** 31.10.2015 — 20h40  
 **Thème (Slavy) :** Cheval Magique  
 **Pairing (Smilefurus) :** Christa Lenz  & Ymir

.

* * *

 _Nuit Endrabblée  
_. **  
Drabble #75**

* * *

.

– Ymir, tu m'écoutes ?

– Ouais, ouais.

– Et je disais quoi, alors ?

– Des conneries.

Christa fronça les sourcils, ce qui arracha un rire rauque et étrange à Ymir. Christa n'était pas si crédible.

– Tu es blessante, tu sais.

– Non mais franchement, tu t'entends aussi ? Un cheval qui vole dans le ciel ?

– C'était une histoire qu'on me racontait quand on était petite ! C'est important pour moi !

– Ça ne devrait pas, c'est de la merde. T'as pas besoin de ça pour dormir, n'est-ce pas ?

Oui, Ymir était blessante mais quand, sur ces mots, elle ouvrit ses bras, Christa n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir.

.

* * *

.

 _Je suis toujours surprise de voir que j'arrive à écrire sur ces deux filles..._


	76. Me suis pissé dessus - Erwin S & Sasha B

**Disclaimer :** SnK ne m'appartient en rien, fort heureusement !  
 **Note :** Il s'agit d'un recueil de drabbles (encore !) écrits en moins de 15 minutes dans le cadre d'une nuit d'écriture de l'APDES. Plus d'informations sur le forum (lien sur mon profil) ou via PM. Entre parenthèses sont indiqués les participants ayant fournis le thèmes et personnage ou couple qui ont été tirés au sort.  
 **Édition du :** 31.10.2015 — 21h00  
 **Thème (Neechu) :** « Je me suis pissé dessus ! »  
 **Pairing (Lou Celestial) :** Erwin Smith  & Sasha Braus

.

* * *

 _Nuit Endrabblée  
_. **  
Drabble #76**

* * *

.

Bon. Il pouvait y avoir pire. Il pouvait _toujours_ y avoir pire.

Mais pour couper l'appétit à Sasha, il fallait quand même y aller. Rien ne lui avait jamais coupé l'appétit. Pas mêmes les trucs répugnants que lâchaient les intestins de Mikasa. (Oui, Mikasa avait été bien gonflée, ce soir-là, de balancer qu'elle avait pété parce que, clairement, elle s'était jamais sentie celle-là !)

Sasha ne voulait même pas savoir de quoi il retournait dans cette pièce.

Elle ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi le Commandant Erwin Smith s'était mis à crier « Je me suis pissé dessus ! » dans le garde-manger des officiers.

.

* * *

.

 _Pardon, Erwin... Et Mikasa, aussi. Je crois. (Bon dieu, j'ai même pas honte, c'est ça le pire.)_


	77. Danse - Armin Arlert & Annie Leonart

**Disclaimer :** SnK ne m'appartient en rien, fort heureusement !  
 **Note :** Il s'agit d'un recueil de drabbles (encore !) écrits en moins de 15 minutes dans le cadre d'une nuit d'écriture de l'APDES. Plus d'informations sur le forum (lien sur mon profil) ou via PM. Entre parenthèses sont indiqués les participants ayant fournis le thèmes et personnage ou couple qui ont été tirés au sort.  
 **Édition du :** 31.10.2015 — 21h15  
 **Thème (Mlle Nyaa) :** Danse  
 **Pairing (Atsuka-chan) :** Armin Arlert  & Annie Leonart

.

* * *

 _Nuit Endrabblée  
_. **  
Drabble #77**

* * *

.

C'était étrange, et Armin sentait que c'était presque malsain de penser ça, de voir ça comme ça.

Mais il n'avait jamais vu le monde comme les autres de toute façon alors cela ne devrait pas l'étonner autant, si ?

Puis c'était comme ça, c'était l'effet que ça lui faisait quand il voyait Annie ainsi. Quand elle attrapait en plein vol un câble pour stopper un soldat et l'écraser comme une vulgaire mouche.

C'était une danse macabre et affreuse, mais une danse quand même.

Et quand bien même s'il l'assumait ou non de penser de cette façon, c'était ainsi qu'il voyait Annie.

.

* * *

.

 _Encore du Armin/Annie... Coucou Atsuka ! :3_


	78. Choix - Hanji Zoë & Nanaba

**Disclaimer :** SnK ne m'appartient en rien, fort heureusement !  
 **Note :** Il s'agit d'un recueil de drabbles (encore !) écrits en moins de 15 minutes dans le cadre d'une nuit d'écriture de l'APDES. Plus d'informations sur le forum (lien sur mon profil) ou via PM. Entre parenthèses sont indiqués les participants ayant fournis le thèmes et personnage ou couple qui ont été tirés au sort.  
 **Édition du :** 31.10.2015 — 21h30  
 **Thème (Smilefurus) :** Choix  
 **Pairing (GruviaCrazy) :** Hanji Zoë  & Nanaba

.

* * *

 _Nuit Endrabblée  
_. **  
Drabble #78**

* * *

.

Hanji a le cœur brisé. Pas au sens propre du terme, parce qu'après avoir disséqué grossièrement un de ses camarades morts en pleine expédition, elle a vu que le cœur c'est juste une pompe permettant distribuer le sang dans le corps, mais c'est tout comme.

Elle pensait pas qu'aimer Mike ferait si mal, parce que le cœur de Mike est si tendre derrière sa silhouette impressionnante.

Et bizarrement, ça ne fait pas si mal, parce que c'est Nanaba. Et elle adore Nanaba. Et Nanaba aime Mike. Et Mike aime Nanaba.

Alors Hanji choisit de ne rien dire, et de sourire.

.

* * *

.

 _Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas continué à poster mes drabbles (à tel point que je les redécouvre en les postant...). Je ne sais pas si je devrais m'excuser ou pas, puisque je n'ai pas tellement l'impression qu'ils sont lu. Mais anyway, blamons mon ordinateur en panne (Skippy, reviens-moi, il nous reste plein de belles choses à viiiiivre!) et, surtout, je remercie chaudement Smilefurus pour ses reviews, c'est un amour._

 _Sinon, j'ai envie de faire un câlin à Hanji. J'ai un faible pour le Mike/Hanji et encore plus depuis que Griseldis a posté "Et tant pis pour les cendres" qui est un texte absolument fabuleux. (D'ailleurs, merci Stari pour ce super couple ;-))_


	79. Pas de squelette - Dot Pixis & Erwin S

**Disclaimer :** SnK ne m'appartient en rien, fort heureusement !  
 **Note :** Il s'agit d'un recueil de drabbles (encore !) écrits en moins de 15 minutes dans le cadre d'une nuit d'écriture de l'APDES. Plus d'informations sur le forum (lien sur mon profil) ou via PM. Entre parenthèses sont indiqués les participants ayant fournis le thèmes et personnage ou couple qui ont été tirés au sort.  
 **Édition du :** 31.10.2015 — 21h45  
 **Thème (Neechu) :** pas de squelette dans mon lit  
 **Pairing (Nataku Makuraka) :** Dot Pixis  & Erwin Smith

.

* * *

 _Nuit Endrabblée  
_. **  
Drabble #79**

* * *

.

Ses moustaches bougent quand il rit, et si Erwin trouve cela étrangement séduisant d'habitude, il se contente de croiser les bras en fronçant les sourcils.

– Tu es toujours si... rigide, Erwin, lui dit l'homme entre deux rire. Sans mauvais jeu de mots.

– Vraiment, sans mauvais jeu de mots ?

– C'est vrai. C'est ce qui me plaît chez toi. Mais allez, esquisse au moins un sourire, c'était une farce. C'est Halloween.

Erwin s'en foutait des fêtes commerciales probablement complotées par des dentistes :

– Dot. En plastique ou en guimauve ou toi déguisé, c'est non, je ne veux pas de squelette dans mon lit.

.

* * *

.

 _Parfois, il y a des textes sur lesquels je ne voudrais pas retomber. Je crois que celui-ci en fait partie. *part mourir de rire dans un coin* (Oui, c'est du Erwin/Pixis. WTF. Il n'était même pas tard !)_


	80. Fée-stival - Moblit Berner & Hanji Zoë

**Disclaimer :** SnK ne m'appartient en rien, fort heureusement !  
 **Note :** Il s'agit d'un recueil de drabbles (encore !) écrits en moins de 15 minutes dans le cadre d'une nuit d'écriture de l'APDES. Plus d'informations sur le forum (lien sur mon profil) ou via PM. Entre parenthèses sont indiqués les participants ayant fournis le thèmes et personnage ou couple qui ont été tirés au sort.  
 **Édition du :** 31.10.2015 — 22h00  
 **Thème (Griseldis) :** Fée-stival  
 **Pairing (Hikari Yumeko) :** Moblit Berner  & Hanji Zoë

.

* * *

 _Nuit Endrabblée  
_. **  
Drabble #80**

* * *

.

– Hein ?

Parfois, Moblit oublie ses bonnes manières et le garçon de campagne qu'il était se fait ressentir avec un accent qui fait toujours rire Hanji.

– On va voir quoi ?

–La fée.

Moblit se retient de soupirer.

– La fée ? Quelle fée ?

– Stival.

– Hanji. Je ne comprends rien.

Hanji a ce bruit ce bruit gutturale qu'elle fait toujours quand elle est agacée et frustrée.

– Tu n'es pas drôle, Moblit.

Elle lui tend alors une enveloppe et un sourire illumine le visage du jeune homme quand il l'ouvre et découve deux pass pour un festival de musique auquel il veut assister depuis longtemps.

.

* * *

.

 _Inutile de préciser que c'est du modern!UA et que j'aime le Moblit/Hanji ! (Et que j'adore ce jeu de mots.)_


	81. Chauve qui peut - Mike Z & Nanaba

**Disclaimer :** SnK ne m'appartient en rien, fort heureusement !  
 **Note :** Il s'agit d'un recueil de drabbles (encore !) écrits en moins de 15 minutes dans le cadre d'une nuit d'écriture de l'APDES. Plus d'informations sur le forum (lien sur mon profil) ou via PM. Entre parenthèses sont indiqués les participants ayant fournis le thèmes et personnage ou couple qui ont été tirés au sort.  
 **Édition du :** 31.10.2015 — 22h15  
 **Thème (Hikari Yumeko) :** « Chauve qui peut ! »  
 **Pairing (Hikari Yumeko) :** Mike Zacharius  & Nanaba

.

* * *

 _Nuit Endrabblée  
_. **  
Drabble #81**

* * *

.

Vraiment, vraiment, Mike aime Nanaba de tout son cœur et de tout son grand être, mais des fois... Des fois, vraiment...

Il y a des façons de dire des choses.

– Mike, arrête de te toucher le crâne, ça n'y changera rien. Personne n'y échappe tu sais.

– Je ne suis pas vieux.

– Comme si l'âge comptait dans ce qu'on fait. Tu sais déjà qu'on est déjà vieux quand on passe la trentaine ici...

Mike fronce les sourcils. Elle a raison mais...

– Ce n'était pas une raison pour hurler « Chauve qui peut » !

Même si le rire de Nana est un véritable enchantement.

.

* * *

.

 _Bouahaha ! Pardon, Mike... Pardon... Mais quel thème coton, aussi ! (C'est émouvant comme j'avais un problème avec la concordance des temps ce soir-là... J'ai eu pitié pour vos yeux en les corrigeant. En espérant ne pas en avoir oublié x))_


	82. Incassable - Hitch D & Annie L

**Disclaimer :** SnK ne m'appartient en rien, fort heureusement !  
 **Note :** Il s'agit d'un recueil de drabbles (encore !) écrits en moins de 15 minutes dans le cadre d'une nuit d'écriture de l'APDES. Plus d'informations sur le forum (lien sur mon profil) ou via PM. Entre parenthèses sont indiqués les participants ayant fournis le thèmes et personnage ou couple qui ont été tirés au sort.  
 **Édition du :** 31.10.2015 — 22h30  
 **Thème (Smilefurus) :** Incassable  
 **Pairing (Mlle Nyaa) :** Hitch Dreyse  & Annie Leonart

.

* * *

 _Nuit Endrabblée  
_. **  
Drabble #82**

* * *

.

– Rien ne peut l'être.

Annie est catégorique et Hitch se dit que devoir partager sa chambre avec cette fille, c'est franchement pas de la tarte.

– Puisque je te le dis.

– Rien n'est incassable, Hitch. Alors ferme ta gueule et fous-moi la paix, je m'en tape de tes histoires.

– Va te faire foutre !

Annie ne répond pas et se contente d'observer le plafond de la chambre. Elle le sait, elle l'a vu, rien est incassable. Et elle se dit que Hitch doit vraiment être conne pour sortir un truc pareil après ce qui est arrivé au Mur Maria et à Trost.

.

* * *

.

 _Annie et Hitch dans la même chambre, ça doit vraiment être un drôle de spectacle._


	83. Les non-dits - Annie L & Berthold H

**Disclaimer :** SnK ne m'appartient en rien, fort heureusement !  
 **Note :** Il s'agit d'un recueil de drabbles (encore !) écrits en moins de 15 minutes dans le cadre d'une nuit d'écriture de l'APDES. Plus d'informations sur le forum (lien sur mon profil) ou via PM. Entre parenthèses sont indiqués les participants ayant fournis le thèmes et personnage ou couple qui ont été tirés au sort.  
 **Édition du :** 31.10.2015 — 22h45  
 **Thème (Mlle Nyaa) :** Les non-dits  
 **Pairing (Lou Celestial) :** Annie Leonart  & Berthold Hoover

.

* * *

 _Nuit Endrabblée  
_. **  
Drabble #83**

* * *

.

Qu'ils étaient cons tous les deux. À toujours fermer leurs gueules, à ne jamais rien vouloir dire, à le forcer dans ce mutisme qui lui rongeait l'âme et l'esprit.

Qu'ils étaient cons tous les deux. À toujours tout garder pour eux, à faire semblant de n'avoir aucune émotion, de le forcer à ne pas en avoir lui aussi alors qu'il ne savait même plus qui il était.

Mais Reiner ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir car Berthold et Annie étaient tout ce qu'il avait, tout ce que le Guerrier avait car, il le sait, le Soldat ne pouvait vivre éternellement.

.

* * *

.

 _(J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai réussi à faire un drabble sur Berthold...)_


	84. Pantoufle de vair - Armin A & Sasha B

**Disclaimer :** SnK ne m'appartient en rien, fort heureusement !  
 **Note :** Il s'agit d'un recueil de drabbles (encore !) écrits en moins de 15 minutes dans le cadre d'une nuit d'écriture de l'APDES. Plus d'informations sur le forum (lien sur mon profil) ou via PM. Entre parenthèses sont indiqués les participants ayant fournis le thèmes et personnage ou couple qui ont été tirés au sort.  
 **Édition du :** 31.10.2015 — 23h00  
 **Thème (Slavy) :** Pantoufle de vair  
 **Pairing (Slavy) :** Armin Arlert  & Sasha Braus

.

* * *

 _Nuit Endrabblée  
_. **  
Drabble #84**

* * *

.

– Oh, c'est pas facile à chasser ces bêtes là et je vous parle même pas du dépeçage.

Tout le monde se jette un regard horrifié, mais Armin est bizarrement curieux et continue de fixer Sasha.

– Mais ça vaut le coup, ça fait de la bonne fourrure pour les pieds, l'hiver.

Armin est persuadé que Jean va vomir (ou qu'ils vont tous vomir) mais lui se contente de sourire.

Il sourit parce que même si personne ne veut le voir, Sasha est incroyable et elle n'est pas juste un estomac sur pattes, tout comme il n'est pas qu'un petit être faible.

.

* * *

.

 _Tout est dit..._


	85. Des choses qui bougent - Mikasa A & Levi

**Disclaimer :** SnK ne m'appartient en rien, fort heureusement !  
 **Note :** Il s'agit d'un recueil de drabbles (encore !) écrits en moins de 15 minutes dans le cadre d'une nuit d'écriture de l'APDES. Plus d'informations sur le forum (lien sur mon profil) ou via PM. Entre parenthèses sont indiqués les participants ayant fournis le thèmes et personnage ou couple qui ont été tirés au sort.  
 **Édition du :** 31.10.2015 — 23h15  
 **Thème (Neechu) :** Des choses qui bougent dans le noir  
 **Pairing (Griseldis) :** Mikasa Ackerman  & Levi

.

* * *

 _Nuit Endrabblée  
_. **  
Drabble #85**

* * *

.

– C'était quoi ça ?

– Ta gueule, le gnome.

– Oy, la morpionne, tu veux que je t'aide à fermer la tienne ?

– T'arriverais même pas à atteindre ma bouche en tendant les bras

Mikasa retint une grimace en sentant un coude percuter ses côtes sans douceur.

– Il est où le briquet, bordel de merde ?

– Je ne sais pas.

– Arrête de bouger comme ça, connasse. Et dégage tes sales pattes.

– Je cherche le briquet, et je n'y vois rien!

Il n'y avait pas pire que de se retrouver dans le noir complet avec Levi. Car c'était étonnant mais Levi avait vraiment peur du noir.

.

* * *

.

 _Je reviens (enfin) poster mes petits drabbles !_


	86. Grandeur - Eren Jäger & Erwin Smith

**Disclaimer :** SnK ne m'appartient en rien, fort heureusement !  
 **Note :** Il s'agit d'un recueil de drabbles (encore !) écrits en moins de 15 minutes dans le cadre d'une nuit d'écriture de l'APDES. Plus d'informations sur le forum (lien sur mon profil) ou via PM. Entre parenthèses sont indiqués les participants ayant fournis le thèmes et personnage ou couple qui ont été tirés au sort.  
 **Édition du :** 31.10.2015 — 23h30  
 **Thème (Mlle Nyaa) :** Grandeur  
 **Pairing (Griseldis) :** Eren Jäger  & Erwin Smith

.

* * *

 _Nuit Endrabblée  
_. **  
Drabble #86**

* * *

.

Il pouvait bien dépasser un immeuble de plusieurs étages quand il le souhaitait, Eren savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais être aussi grand qu'Erwin Smith.

Il était lui-même surpris de relever ce genre de subtilité. Oui, c'était un autre genre de grandeur qu'il n'arrivait pas vraiment à définir.

Eren était banal, sans son pouvoir de titan, il le savait. En dehors de sa rage et de sa détermination, il n'avait rien de particulièrement incroyable car si cela avait été le cas, il ne se serait pas fait bouffer en moins d'une heure quand Trost était tombé.

Et il s'y était fait.

.

* * *

.

 _Parfois, on dirait pas, mais j'aime bien Eren._


	87. Citrouille et autres - Erwin S & Hanji Z

**Disclaimer :** SnK ne m'appartient en rien, fort heureusement !  
 **Note :** Il s'agit d'un recueil de drabbles (encore !) écrits en moins de 15 minutes dans le cadre d'une nuit d'écriture de l'APDES. Plus d'informations sur le forum (lien sur mon profil) ou via PM. Entre parenthèses sont indiqués les participants ayant fournis le thèmes et personnage ou couple qui ont été tirés au sort.  
 **Édition du :** 31.10.2015 — 23h45  
 **Thème (Slavy) :** Citrouille et autres fantômes  
 **Pairing (Lou Celestial) :** Hanji Zoë  & Erwin Smith

.

* * *

 _Nuit Endrabblée  
_. **  
Drabble #87**

* * *

.

– Sors ça de chez moi.

– J'en aurais pas pour longtemps.

– Hanji, sors ce truc de chez moi, tout de suite.

Un bruit de moteur résonna dans le salon et Erwin prit peur pour sa table basse. Il n'était pas particulièrement matérialiste, mais elle était pratique sa table basse. Et juste, Hanji avec une scie sauteuse à quelques mètres de lui, c'était pas possible. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette énergumène. Il ne pouvait plus se balader dans son propre appartement sans être hanté par de nombreux souvenirs très désagréable.

Mais Hanji avait visiblement décidé à se faire une citrouille d'Halloween.

.

* * *

.

 _Je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de préciser que c'est du modern!AU. Sinon, plus précisément, c'est définitivement inspiré de ma fic Survey Corporation, Inc._


	88. Du rouge qui coule - Eren J & Sasha B

**Disclaimer :** SnK ne m'appartient en rien, fort heureusement !  
 **Note :** Il s'agit d'un recueil de drabbles (encore !) écrits en moins de 15 minutes dans le cadre d'une nuit d'écriture de l'APDES. Plus d'informations sur le forum (lien sur mon profil) ou via PM. Entre parenthèses sont indiqués les participants ayant fournis le thèmes et personnage ou couple qui ont été tirés au sort.  
 **Édition du :** 31.10.2015 — 00h00  
 **Thème (Neechu) :** Du rouge qui coule  
 **Pairing (Nataku Makuraka) :** Eren Jäger  & Sasha Braus

.

* * *

 _Nuit Endrabblée  
_. **  
Drabble #88**

* * *

.

Eren regarde le bras de Sasha et sent en lui la culpabilité lui tordre les entrailles. Sur son bras, il peut y voir ses traces de dents à travers le sang qui coule.

La honte l'envahit et il ne sait pas quoi dire ni faire. Sasha a ses yeux écarquillés remplis de terreur et il déteste ça.

C'était la première fois qu'il dormait avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'Armin ou Mikasa et il s'imaginait déjà que c'était la dernière.

Mais bizarrement, Sasha s'était reprise très rapidement et avait passé ses bras autour de son cou avant de le serrer fort contre elle.

.

* * *

.

 _Je ne sais pas si Sasha est IC ou non, mais j'imagine parfaitement Eren avoir un sommeil très...violent..._


	89. Interner - Annie Leonart & Armin Arlert

**Disclaimer :** SnK ne m'appartient en rien, fort heureusement !  
 **Note :** Il s'agit d'un recueil de drabbles (encore !) écrits en moins de 15 minutes dans le cadre d'une nuit d'écriture de l'APDES. Plus d'informations sur le forum (lien sur mon profil) ou via PM. Entre parenthèses sont indiqués les participants ayant fournis le thèmes et personnage ou couple qui ont été tirés au sort.  
 **Édition du :** 31.10.2015 — 00h15  
 **Thème (Griseldis) :** Interner  
 **Pairing (Atsuka-chan) :** Annie Leonart  & Armin Arlert

.

* * *

 _Nuit Endrabblée  
_. **  
Drabble #89**

* * *

.

Armin savait ce qu'on faisait aux soldats qui perdaient la tête. Alors même s'il était perdu, qu'il ne savait plus quoi faire et qu'il était à deux doigts de la perdre à son tour, il s'efforça de garder Annie et son piège de cristal loin de ses pensées.

Mais il le sentait, parfois, qu'il était à deux doigts de ne plus être lui et d'être un danger les autres comme pour sa propre personne. Même s'il ne voulait pas finir enfermé entre quatre murs, Armin n'arrivait pas à garder Annie loin de ses pensées.

Et rien ne pouvait l'aider. Rien.

.

* * *

.

 _Atsuka, Atsuka, c'est pour toiiiii !_


	90. Polyamoureux - Mike Z & Titan Singe

**Disclaimer :** SnK ne m'appartient en rien, fort heureusement !  
 **Note :** Il s'agit d'un recueil de drabbles (encore !) écrits en moins de 15 minutes dans le cadre d'une nuit d'écriture de l'APDES. Plus d'informations sur le forum (lien sur mon profil) ou via PM. Entre parenthèses sont indiqués les participants ayant fournis le thèmes et personnage ou couple qui ont été tirés au sort.  
 **Édition du :** 31.10.2015 — 00h30  
 **Thème (Jyanadavega) :** Polyamoureux  
 **Pairing (Gruvia Crazy) :** Mike Zacharius  & Titan Singe

.

* * *

 _Nuit Endrabblée  
_. **  
Drabble #90**

* * *

.

Ce n'était pas le genre de choses qu'on pouvait oublier.

Il ne pouvait oublier la fascination qu'il avait fait naître en lui (autant de force et de courage dans un seul homme, un homme vivant dans les murs, il n'y aurait jamais cru) mais, surtout, l'hésitation. Il avait hésité à le tuer, et il l'avait regretté par la suite. Il l'avait regretté car il aurait voulu connaître autre chose que la peur et la rage dans son regard. Il aurait voulu entendre plus sa voix.

Et il avait une nouvelle chance dans cette vie là, celle de connaître Mike Zacharius.

.

* * *

.

 _Je. Je. Je te maudis (de ton mon affection) pour ce pairing, Gruvia.  
Si vous vous posez la question, c'est une réincarnation. Je crois. J'avais oublié ce texte._


	91. Fugue - Mike Zacharius & Nanaba

**Disclaimer :** SnK ne m'appartient en rien, fort heureusement !  
 **Note :** Il s'agit d'un recueil de drabbles (encore !) écrits en moins de 15 minutes dans le cadre d'une nuit d'écriture de l'APDES. Plus d'informations sur le forum (lien sur mon profil) ou via PM. Entre parenthèses sont indiqués les participants ayant fournis le thèmes et personnage ou couple qui ont été tirés au sort.  
 **Édition du :** 31.10.2015 — 00h45  
 **Thème (Atsuka-chan) :** Fugue  
 **Pairing (Baka-Shiro) :** Mike Zacharius  & Nanaba

.

* * *

 _Nuit Endrabblée  
_. **  
Drabble #90**

* * *

.

– On ne peut pas faire ça, Mike. On ne peut pas.

Une main tendre se pose sur sa joue légèrement râpeuse du matin.

– Je sais.

Ses lèvres se posent à nouveau sur celle de Nanaba alors que son corps recouvre le sien. Même s'il le voudrait, parfois, ils ne peuvent pas s'enfuir. Ils sont bloqués ici. Des murs et des Murs. Des titans dehors, des titans dedans. Ils sont bloqués ici pour offrir un avenir à l'humanité en sacrifiant le leur.

Alors ils profitent de cette fugue relative, l'un dans l'autre, même si ce _nous_ ne sera jamais à trois.

.

* * *

.

 _Je me sens toujours mieux après du Mike/Nana._


	92. Verdure - Eren Jäger & Connie Springer

**Disclaimer :** SnK ne m'appartient en rien, fort heureusement !  
 **Note :** Il s'agit d'un recueil de drabbles (encore !) écrits en moins de 15 minutes dans le cadre d'une nuit d'écriture de l'APDES. Plus d'informations sur le forum (lien sur mon profil) ou via PM. Entre parenthèses sont indiqués les participants ayant fournis le thèmes et personnage ou couple qui ont été tirés au sort.  
 **Édition du :** 31.10.2015 — 01h00  
 **Thème (Nataku Makuraa) :** Verdure  
 **Pairing (Gruvia Crazy) :** Eren Jäger  & Connie Springer

.

* * *

 _Nuit Endrabblée  
_. **  
Drabble #91**

* * *

.

Non, c'était pas possible. Il fallait toujours que cela lui tombe sur le coin de la gueule. Croiser Reiner jouer « qui va faire tomber la savonnette en premier » dans les douche avec Berthold, il commençait déjà à en avoir assez, et il pensait avoir tout vu avec Jean et lui-tout-seul, Jean et Marco, Jean et Armin... Il avait compris que ses camarades féminines avaient peut de chance de tomber enceinte.

Mais Eren. Eren.

Merde. Le brocoli était le seul légume qu'il arrivait à bouffer jusque là. Et maintenant. Ça donnerait quoi maintenant qu'il en avait vu un enfoncé en Eren ?

.

* * *

.

 _J'aimerais préciser l'effroi qui s'est dessiné sur mon regard en relisant ce drabble plusieurs mois plus tard. J'aimerais dire qu'il n'est pas de moi..._

 _Plus jamais deux soirées drabbles d'affilées. Plus jamais._


	93. Batman - Levi Ackerman & Hanji Zoë

**Disclaimer :** SnK ne m'appartient en rien, fort heureusement !  
 **Note :** Il s'agit d'un recueil de drabbles (encore !) écrits en moins de 15 minutes dans le cadre d'une nuit d'écriture de l'APDES. Plus d'informations sur le forum (lien sur mon profil) ou via PM. Entre parenthèses sont indiqués les participants ayant fournis le thèmes et personnage ou couple qui ont été tirés au sort.  
 **Édition du :** 31.10.2015 — 01h15  
 **Thème (Gruvia Crazy) :** Batman  
 **Pairing (Baka-Shiro) :** Levi Ackerman  & Hanji Zoë

.

* * *

 _Nuit Endrabblée  
_. **  
Drabble #93**

* * *

.

– Bordel, c'est de la merde.

Hanji soupire bruyamment et lui donne un coup d'oreiller dans la figure. Regarder un film avec Levi, c'était vraiment la pire des idées. Il était aussi petit que désagréable.

– Puis franchement, le type il a des millions il va essayer de sauver le monde ? C'est totalement hypocrite.

– Attend, qui a financé la rénovation d'un bâtiment d'orphelinat hier ?

Levi a un temps d'arrêt.

– Hanji, ferme ta gueule.

– Tu crois qu'Erwin se transforme en super héros la nuit ?

– Si ronfler à en faire trembler le lit et piquer la couverture, c'est être un super héros, alors oui.

.

* * *

.

 _Bonjour, cela faisait très longtemps que je n'avais plus posté mes drabbles. Ils ont été écrit il y a presque un an, ça en devient presque ridicule mais, pour ma défense, mon ordi était mort. Je décide donc de reprendre doucement du service sur FFnet en terminant de poster toutes les bêtises que j'ai écrit ce soir-là avec les membres de l'APDES.  
Je m'excuse d'avance pour les coquilles qu'il peut y avoir dans ces drabbles, je n'y ai pas retouché depuis._


	94. Marionnette - Petra Ral & Auruo Bossard

**Disclaimer :** SnK ne m'appartient en rien, fort heureusement !  
 **Note :** Il s'agit d'un recueil de drabbles (encore !) écrits en moins de 15 minutes dans le cadre d'une nuit d'écriture de l'APDES. Plus d'informations sur le forum (lien sur mon profil) ou via PM. Entre parenthèses sont indiqués les participants ayant fournis le thèmes et personnage ou couple qui ont été tirés au sort.  
 **Édition du :** 31.10.2015 — 01h30  
 **Thème (Baka-Shiro) :** Marionnette  
 **Pairing (Smilefurus) :** Petra Ral  & Auruo Bossard

.

* * *

 _Nuit Endrabblée  
_. **  
Drabble #94**

* * *

.

– Que fais-tu?

Petra entre timidement dans la chambre d'Auruo alors que celui-ci relève brusquement la tête en essayant de cacher derrière lui, et sous sa couverture, ce qu'il était en train de manipuler. Petra retient un soupir, il fallait toujours qu'Auruo lui cache toujours tout.

Elle ferma la porte s'approcha en fouillant derrière lui et esquisse un sourire doux en observant la petite marionnette fabriquée avec une chaussette qu'elle y trouve.

– C'est pour les gosses du village.

Il prend son ton revêche, mais Petra n'est pas dupe.

– Continue.

Et elle pose ses lèvres au coin des siennes en s'asseyant aussi.

.

* * *

.


	95. Supernova - Erwin Smith & Nile Dawk

**Disclaimer :** SnK ne m'appartient en rien, fort heureusement !  
 **Note :** Il s'agit d'un recueil de drabbles (encore !) écrits en moins de 15 minutes dans le cadre d'une nuit d'écriture de l'APDES. Plus d'informations sur le forum (lien sur mon profil) ou via PM. Entre parenthèses sont indiqués les participants ayant fournis le thèmes et personnage ou couple qui ont été tirés au sort.  
 **Édition du :** 31.10.2015 — 01h45  
 **Thème (Caporal Queen) :** Supernova  
 **Pairing (Baka-Shiro) :** Erwin Smith  & Nile Dawk

.

* * *

 _Nuit Endrabblée  
_. **  
Drabble #95**

* * *

.

Rencontrer Erwin Smith, cela avait bouleversé son existence de différentes façons. Et s'il l'avait adoré et détesté, il l'avait surtout respecté.

Même quand il avait brisé le cœur de Marie. (Marie allait très bien désormais, et ils s'aimaient un peu plus chaque jour.)

Puis, Erwin, contrairement à lui, avait continué de briller au sein de l'humanité, même dans ses moments les plus sombres.

Car Erwin était celui qui avait sauvé l'humanité, qui avait gagné cette guerre contre les titans, qui avait insufflé ce second souffle de vie.

Il avait tout donné pour cela. Sa vie, ainsi que son dernier souffle.

.

* * *

.

 _Mon dieu, que ce drabble devient ironique et amer avec la sortie des derniers chapitres._


	96. De mon temps - Carla J & Mikasa A

**Disclaimer :** SnK ne m'appartient en rien, fort heureusement !  
 **Note :** Il s'agit d'un recueil de drabbles (encore !) écrits en moins de 15 minutes dans le cadre d'une nuit d'écriture de l'APDES. Plus d'informations sur le forum (lien sur mon profil) ou via PM. Entre parenthèses sont indiqués les participants ayant fournis le thèmes et personnage ou couple qui ont été tirés au sort.  
 **Édition du :** 31.10.2015 — 02h00  
 **Thème (Jyanadavega) :** De mon temps  
 **Pairing (Slavy) :** Carla Jäger  & Mikasa Ackerman

.

* * *

 _Nuit Endrabblée  
_. **  
Drabble #96**

* * *

.

Vraiment, Carla avait parfois du mal à comprendre la jeunesse.

Certes, Eren et Mikasa étaient entrés dans l'adolescence, et il était évident depuis des années qu'Eren n'avait jamais été un frère aux yeux de Mikasa. Et une petite fille amoureuse, c'était follement adorable malgré l'ignorance et l'innocence de son petit garçon.

Mais Eren était désormais assez grand pour salir ses draps autrement qu'en faisant un mauvais cauchemar, Mikasa assez grande pour ronchonner une semaine par mois.

Et tant pis si elle était vieux jeu, elle refusait que Mikasa porte cette chose appelée short mais qu'elle aurait volontiers renommée petite culotte.

.

* * *

.


	97. Oeuf pourri - Levi A & Farlan C

**Disclaimer :** SnK ne m'appartient en rien, fort heureusement !  
 **Note :** Il s'agit d'un recueil de drabbles (encore !) écrits en moins de 15 minutes dans le cadre d'une nuit d'écriture de l'APDES. Plus d'informations sur le forum (lien sur mon profil) ou via PM. Entre parenthèses sont indiqués les participants ayant fournis le thèmes et personnage ou couple qui ont été tirés au sort.  
 **Édition du :** 31.10.2015 — 02h15  
 **Thème (Jyanadavega) :** Oeuf pourri  
 **Pairing (Slavy) :** Levi Ackerman  & Farlan Church

.

* * *

 _Nuit Endrabblée  
_. **  
Drabble #97**

* * *

.

– Je crois que j'en peux plus de toi.

Farlan lève les yeux au ciel et soupire.

Vivre avec Levi avait ses bons côtés : ça sentait pas trop dégueulasse, on pouvait dormir sans risquer de crever dans la nuit.

Mais cela avait aussi ses mauvais côtés : il était maniaque, acariâtre, et capricieux.

– Jette-le et on en parle plus. En même temps, c'était gratos.

– De la bouffe gratos, connard, c'est forcément de la merde. Vire tout ça, on va chopper une saleté.

Farlan adorait Levi, mais l'odeur d'œuf pourri mélangé à l'eau de javel, c'était vraiment trop pour ses pauvres petites narines.

.

* * *

.


	98. Majordome et Maître - Jean, Armin, Marco

**Disclaimer :** SnK ne m'appartient en rien, fort heureusement !  
 **Note :** Il s'agit d'un recueil de drabbles (encore !) écrits en moins de 15 minutes dans le cadre d'une nuit d'écriture de l'APDES. Plus d'informations sur le forum (lien sur mon profil) ou via PM. Entre parenthèses sont indiqués les participants ayant fournis le thèmes et personnage ou couple qui ont été tirés au sort.  
 **Édition du :** 31.10.2015 — 02h30  
 **Thème (Slavy) :** Majordome et Maître  
 **Pairing (Jyanadavega) :** Jean Kirstein, Armin Arlert  & Marco Bott

.

* * *

 _Nuit Endrabblée  
_. **  
Drabble #98**

* * *

.

Le comte de Kirstein ne savait pas comment les choses avaient basculé ainsi et il n'était pas sûr de vouloir le savoir. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que la situation lui allait très bien comme ça.

Marco cuisinait à merveille, et Armin arrivait à tout gérer avec une main de maître.

Absolument tout.

Un peu trop tout en fait.

Et il s'était rendu compte que vivre en ermite comme ça avec ces deux hommes n'était peut-être pas la meilleure des décisions.

Mais c'était fait. C'était pas grave. Il aimait la crème pâtissière de Marco et la prise en main d'Armin.

.

* * *

.

 _... Mon dieu, je suis tellement désolée pour ce que j'ai commis._


	99. Ceinture - Hanji Zoë & Mike Zacharius

**Disclaimer :** SnK ne m'appartient en rien, fort heureusement !  
 **Note :** Il s'agit d'un recueil de drabbles (encore !) écrits en moins de 15 minutes dans le cadre d'une nuit d'écriture de l'APDES. Plus d'informations sur le forum (lien sur mon profil) ou via PM. Entre parenthèses sont indiqués les participants ayant fournis le thèmes et personnage ou couple qui ont été tirés au sort.  
 **Édition du :** 31.10.2015 — 02h45  
 **Thème (Nataku Makuraka) :** Ceinture  
 **Pairing (Lou Celestial) :** Hanji Zoë & Mike Zacharius

.

* * *

 _Nuit Endrabblée  
_. **  
Drabble #99**

* * *

.

Hanji hurle de rire. Mike hurle de rage.

Il n'y avait rien, _rien_ , pour contenir ce putain de phénomène. Et si Hanji avait un sens poussé de l'intimité quand cela concernait sa propre personne, il quand il s'agissait de celle des autres, il n'y avait plus personne.

Et si lui s'y était fait (au bout de plusieurs années à la supporter, il valait mieux) mais ce n'était pas le cas de la charmante compagnie qu'il avait dans son lit.

– Hanji, contrairement à toi, j'ai une vie sexuelle.

– J'avais juste besoin d'une ceinture.

– M'en fous, moi je ne veux pas faire ceinture.

.

* * *

.


	100. Constipé - Jean Kirstein & Armin Arlert

**Disclaimer :** SnK ne m'appartient en rien, fort heureusement !  
 **Note :** Il s'agit d'un recueil de drabbles (encore !) écrits en moins de 15 minutes dans le cadre d'une nuit d'écriture de l'APDES. Plus d'informations sur le forum (lien sur mon profil) ou via PM. Entre parenthèses sont indiqués les participants ayant fournis le thèmes et personnage ou couple qui ont été tirés au sort.  
 **Édition du :** 31.10.2015 — 03h00  
 **Thème (Griseldis) :** Constipé  
 **Pairing (Griseldis) :** Jean Kirstein  & Armin Arlert

.

* * *

 _Nuit Endrabblée  
_. **  
Drabble #100**

* * *

.

– Faut vraiment qu'on retrouve Eren.

Armin regarde Jean avec deux grands yeux ronds, plus que surpris.

– Tout va bien, Jean ?

– Non, j'ai les intestins qui vont exploser. J'ai pas chié depuis deux semaines.

Armin retient un soupir. Bien sûr, parce qu'Eren le faisait chier. Un rire nerveux s'échappa néanmoins de sa gorge tandis qu'un sourire amusé se dessinait sur le visage de Jean.

– Vraiment, Jean, fais-moi plaisir...

– Quand tu veux...

Armin chassa la main du jeune homme.

– Arrête de faire des blagues digne du Caporal. Et arrête de me parler d'Eren. Et surtout de merde quand on est à poil.

.

* * *

.

 _J'ai passé les cent drabbles sur ce recueil. C'est assez terrifiant.  
Du Jearmin et du caca, pour toi ma Grise !_


	101. Merci Satan - Eren Jäger & Levi Ackerman

**Disclaimer :** SnK ne m'appartient en rien, fort heureusement !  
 **Note :** Il s'agit d'un recueil de drabbles (encore !) écrits en moins de 15 minutes dans le cadre d'une nuit d'écriture de l'APDES. Plus d'informations sur le forum (lien sur mon profil) ou via PM. Entre parenthèses sont indiqués les participants ayant fournis le thèmes et personnage ou couple qui ont été tirés au sort.  
 **Édition du :** 31.10.2015 — 03h15  
 **Thème (Caporal Queen) :** Merci Satan  
 **Pairing (Caporal Queen) :** Eren Jäger & Levi Ackerman

.

* * *

 _Nuit Endrabblée  
_. **  
Drabble #101**

* * *

.

Putain de merde. Erwin le paierait. Qu'un putain de dieu existe ou non, il le paierait.

Son boulot, c'était de tuer des titans, pas de jouer les nounous pour des vierges effarouchées.

Vraiment, Levi commençait à croire que le fameux Satan dont il entendait parler quand il vivait en bas était bien réel. Ouais, mais il s'appelait Erwin Connard Smith et l'Enfer se résumait à un Eren Jäger tout rouge d'ivresse et de gêne avec une trique monstrueuse et une langue beaucoup trop active lui déclarant à quel point il l'admirait et à quel point il avait envie de lui.

.

* * *

.

 _Ceux qui me connaissent, je vous interdis de pouffer de rire.  
_


	102. Nuit - Levi Ackerman & Hanji Zoë

**Disclaimer :** SnK ne m'appartient en rien, fort heureusement !  
 **Note :** Il s'agit d'un recueil de drabbles (encore !) écrits en moins de 15 minutes dans le cadre d'une nuit d'écriture de l'APDES. Plus d'informations sur le forum (lien sur mon profil) ou via PM. Entre parenthèses sont indiqués les participants ayant fournis le thèmes et personnage ou couple qui ont été tirés au sort.  
 **Édition du :** 31.10.2015 — 03h30  
 **Thème (Lou Celestial) :** Nuit  
 **Pairing (Gruvia Crazy) :** Levi Ackerman & Hanji Zoë

.

* * *

 _Nuit Endrabblée  
_. **  
Drabble #102**

* * *

.

La nuit était ce que Levi préférait le plus et détestait le plus à la fois.

Tout le monde dormait, personne ne le faisait chier. Mais en même temps, se retrouver seul avec lui-même, ses démons et ses insomnies, ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de mieux.

C'était probablement les seuls moments où Hanji était à peu près supportable. Parce que même s'il n'en parlait pas, Hanji devinait les choses et arrivait à lui changer les idées en lui racontant diverses choses dont il avait rien à foutre mais tant qu'il ne se plongeait pas dans ses vieux souvenirs...

.

* * *

.

 _Et c'était le dernier... Et je suis à jour ! J'ai presque envie d'aller danser pour fêter ça.  
En tout cas, je m'excuse auprès de ceux qui ont vu leur boîte mail envahie d'alertes !_


End file.
